The Draft
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: Rin was a hybrid, half witch. She wants to be strong, to prove that not only full bred witches are powerful. Len Kagamine was a human adopted by the Hatsunes. The princess of witches, Miku Hatsune, pulls him into the Draft, a deadly but romantic trial. As their bonds grow, the truth as they know it becomes wrong, instead becoming something deeper, darker. Noncest (I think) RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1: The Draft

Chapter 1: The Draft

 **Mou! I hate myself sometimes.**

 **Why are other writers so great that I get ideas that I can't help but think about! And now I'm starting a new fanfic! My first one on Vocaloid! But I still need to continue Shake it! and Twin Master… And I'm completely stuck on both of them.**

 **Mou! I'll write this to clear my mind.**

 **Well… everyone if you are reading… sorry but do not expect updates anytime soon. But do check. This story is going to be posted** _ **very**_ **randomly.**

 **Inspiration is based off of NeoChild! Only very, very loose inspiration though! I hope this doesn't offend you in any way Kuro-san! *bows***

 **It also seems a bit like the Selection, ugh.**

 **I'll say it now for the whole thing: I do not own Vocaloids.**

 **Ikou, shall we?**

…

The island of Magia. Many didn't know that it existed at all. The few that did feared the magical rulers of this island. Witches.

The witches were confined to the island, an undetectable island close to Japan. They had their own system of government, their own rulers.

And a quite tiny population.

Witches were all born female. For that reason, all witches bore daughters of human males, who, if their connection is great enough, will eventually become a warlock. This occurrence only occurs somewhat often, because the witches find it difficult to find a perfect warlock. Of course, this led to hybrids, half human, half witch instead of a full witch.

Once a witch has a warlock, she is allowed to leave the island, no longer confined by the rules. However, if she left, she was forced to leave her child behind. Still, most left. The island was quite dangerous and most did not like the peril, no matter their status. The rules of the island were only in place to prevent the witch population from dying out.

So how do they find the perfect warlock?

Simple. The Draft.

…

Rin ducked beneath a swaying branch, which desperately tried to smack her. She sighed, quickly stopping it with the force of her hand. This area was sad really. It wasn't strong at all, in fact, it was where infants grew up.

She approached the clearing, the orphanage in view. Actually, it was more of where all the children started out.

Except for the Royals.

"Anna?" She asked gently, sweeping into the doorway.

"Rin!" Anna, a sweet, old witch poked her head out. She had newer born children of her own, but loved them very much. "How are you?"

"Still being tormented by the upperclassmen. But I'm alright." Rin smiled at the woman, who was a full witch, but nevertheless took care of all the children, regardless of their heritage.

Rin, on the other hand, was a hybrid. All she knew that her father was a random human that didn't know of her, whilst her mother had a warlock husband. Her mother knew that she would be in trouble if her husband knew of Rin, so Rin was left on the steps of the orphanage, before her mother left the island with her husband.

"Oh, dear." Anna pursed her lips. "Still no luck?"

"No…"

"That's alright, dear. Regardless of heritage, you have an ability. You know that some witches' abilities are only first revealed around their warlock."

"But Anna!" Rin protested. "Hybrids have only a 10% chance of _having_ a warlock! Much less finding them. Full witches have 50%! At this rate, I might be a abilityless witch! To add on to the fact that hybrid abilities are usually weaker than a full's!"

…

Abilities were random. All witches can do basic spells, but abilities were their special powers. No witch had the same ability at the same time. One's ability could however appear in another if the first witch has passed. Some had powerful abilities. Some didn't. Rin had a friend named Gumi who had the power to make plants grow. It seemed useless at first but all witch abilities were actually based on attack. So if Gumi harnessed her power correctly, she could still be powerful.

But not as powerful as some others.

The lowest class in Magia were the hybrids. Born from a disrespectful mother, who bore a child of any man. Hybrids usually had weaker abilities than a regular witch, but talent and resolve also had a big role in abilities.

Then came the middle class, the full bred witches.

Then the nobles, who were 1% of the 2,000 witch population in Magia. They were called Goddesses. They had harnessed their power so well that they were offered to become nobles or they just had a very strong ability. One does not become a Goddess by birth.

The highest class were the Elementals. Four witches who controlled one of the four elements: fire, water, wind, earth. In the beginning of Magia, all four only appeared at the same time briefly. They usually didn't. The elements were only handed to those worthy.

It didn't matter if you were a Royal. You had the power of a Royal but you were only truly respected if you were either a goddess or higher.

The current Royal in power is Princess Miku. her mother, the former queen and her warlock, the former king and Miku's father, had left the island. Leaving all the responsibility to her.

However, Miku faired well. After all, she was the Wind Elemental.

…

"Rin-nee!" As Rin complained to Anna, children stream out of the orphanage, hugging her.

"Rin-chan. It's good to see you." A soft spoken woman named Luka appeared. She was a full witch but liked helping out at the orphanage better than official work after she graduated from Magia Academy.

"What! Rin!" The whole staff stormed out to see her. They were all older than her, but great friends.

Teto, grinning maniacally as little children squealed and hugged her. They all thought that she was so much fun.

Neru, her golden ponytail dangling to the side, Rin's best friend. She had started working at the orphanage when she was off from school last year in her last year of high school. Or correction: ditching.

Haku, her white hair tied in a low ponytail, smiling shyly.

Gumi, her short green hair as vibrant as ever.

"Hey, you guys!" Rin exclaimed. They laughed and hugged before Rin turned serious.

"I came with news though. It was spreading around the city but I figure you guys didn't know yet."

"What is it, Rin?" Neru asked impatiently.

"Well I passed the Exploration Center, and some witches outside were talking about how not a lot of expeditions were assigned lately. Then a Goddess," The others' eyes widened, "passed by and overheard them, telling them that this decade's Draft is starting."

"For ages 16-30?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"You're so lucky you just managed to turn 16, Rin! And you graduated the Academy anyway this year. But so early!" Neru smiled.

…

The Magia Academy is where witches learn basics and advanced basics and try to figure out their abilities. Some don't figure it out until after Academy, though.

Magia is still not fully explored, due to the danger. The whole witch population lives on the eastern side of Magia, which is less perilous. However, a Royal many years ago didn't want to live in fear. She began sending explorers out west, where many die. Professional explorers are sent but also those who try to test their bonds with their warlock to see how well they cooperate.

(A/N: The Draft… will be explained later.)

…

"I probably won't get a warlock though…" Rin sighed.

The others smiled, "Don't give up so easily, Rin!" Gumi smiled happily, "Come on!"

"How many are drafted this time?" Haku asked quietly.

"Ano…" Rin thought for a while. "The Goddess said that the Princess can only afford one hundred this time?"

"There's at least twice as many witches that fit the requirement!" Teto sighed exasperated.

"Yes. But the Princess can only afford to teleport and wipe the memories of so many." Luka nodded.

"Yeah," Rin laughed drily, "And we kinda have to wipe memories. Who knows what the humans would do if one hundred human males all around the globe just disappeared."

"True." Teto pouted.

"When is the Princess calling?" Neru questioned.

"Tomorrow. Five o'clock after the Academy graduation. Because of the Draft, they're graduating the last year early." Rin smiled.

"Lucky!" Neru pouted.

…

"Okaa-san, I'm back!" Len called as he entered his home.

"Welcome back, Len-kun!" His mother's smiling face appeared around the corner. She ruffled her adopted son's hair. "How was your day?"

Huffing, Len pulled away, "Okaa-san!" He complained. "I'm not five!"

His adoptive mother smiled. Though she was his adoptive mother, they could have been mother and son. They had the same blond hair and blue eyes. His adoptive father, on the other hand, had blue eyes and teal hair. His hair was quite a strange color.

Len smiled back at her. "Mom, I have kendo soon. I'll be right back!" He called as he ran to his room to change.

He entered his room, and began to dress in his clothes for kendo. On his desk, he spotted a letter that hadn't been there before. Curious, he picked it up, examining it, "Weird." He muttered. "It has my birth name Kagamine Len on it, instead of Hatsune Len." He inspected it closer before opening it.

He scanned through the words. It confused him to no end. Saying something about being chosen for a draft and whatnot. Something about witches. Then at the bottom, it read:

" _Read this aloud:_ " Len read. " _I have been chosen for the Magia Draft. This note will now self-destruct in five seconds. Miku Hatsune, Wind Elemental Princess of Magia_. Wha-"

Before he could utter another word, the note exploded, a little _boom_ shaking the house.

"Len?" His mother asked, appearing in the doorway. "What happened? What's wrong? What was that-"

A light began to emit around him. He began to panic. "Mom!"

"Len." Mom's voice was oddly calm. "It's alright. You have just be chosen for the Draft. You'll be back in a year or so."

"What is this?!" Len screamed as the light became blinding.

"The Draft." His mother repeated. "Tell Miku 'hi' from Lily and Mikuo Hatsune, alright?"

"Mo-" He tried to call out to her again before he fell unconscious, the light teleporting him away.

…

"Congratulations." The teacher said in a monotone. "You have graduated from the Academy."

Rin glanced at her friend, Rui Kagene, (A/N: Who is sixteen in this! :D), standing besides her. They caught each other's eyes and sweat-dropped.

This was the least festive ceremony ever.

"You are now all full-fledged witches." The teacher, Meiko-sensei, continued, her eyes never leaving the script. "P-"

Before she could continue, her warlock, Shion Kaito, who along with Meiko decided not to leave Magia, walked in, signaling her to stop. She glanced at her husband in confusion, and opened her mouth to ask why before she was once again interrupted.

"Hello, my magical citizens of Magia," Princess Miku's voice echoed to every town throughout the island. "If you are from the ages of 16-30, please proceed to the Royal Palace with the teleportation spell. If you are not able to perform this spell now, you will not be able to participate in the Draft."

"No!" Rui whimpered, realizing that Princess Miku was trying to cut off the less able contestants. In the Academy, only Class 3-A of the high school part of Magia Academy was taught this spell. In Magia, high school was ages 14-16. Rui, however, had been in Class 3-B…

"Rui." Rin felt a pang of pity for her friend. She had been in 3-A, and she had learned the spell quite quickly.

"Go ahead, Rin," Rui smiled sadly, "You can do it! I'll root for you!"

Rin glanced around. Most of the new witches were despairing.

She looked back to Rui, "Bye Rui."

"Good luck!" Rui's smile seemed a bit strained. Rin turned and closed her eyes and concentrated. Rin held her hand out. A bead of sweat ran down her face. Picture your magic. Condense it. Shape it into a portal. Have a destination clearly in mind. Open!

A black portal slowly appeared in front of Rin like it did for some other higher level students. Rin had concentrated very hard on her studies due to the fact she was a hybrid. She didn't want to be looked down upon. Her left hand, held in front of her, held the mark that all hybrids had. A birthmark eerily looking like a broken heart. Looking at it, strengthened her resolve. _I'll definitely become stronger!_ She focused her mana into the portal.

Done! In the depths of the portal, she could see a rippling image of the Royal Palace. Confidently, she stepped into it.

"Good luck!" She heard Rui call once more as she disappeared through the mana.

…

"Hello." A woman of eighteen with long teal hair stood in front of one hundred men.

Len shifted uncomfortably. _What was happening?_

They had been deposited in a strange bare room. When the one hundred or so men exited the large grand door at one side of the room, their outfits no matter what they were, were turned into suits. It also had been chaos before because everyone was screaming in different languages. Suddenly, they all spoke and understood Japanese.

 _Mother,_ Len thought, _what did you mean by the Draft?_

"I am Hatsune Miku, Princess of Magia." Her warm yet regal eyes roamed the crowd, before landing on him. She raised a dainty finger. "I believe that you are Hatsune Len, legally known as Kagamine Len?"

"H-hai." He couldn't think of anything to say. He blurted out quickly as all eyes turned to him. "Mom and Dad, Lily and Mikuo Hatsune, say 'hi'."

"Really?" Miku mused. "Mother and Father do?"

"What?" Len didn't comprehend a word she just said.

She laughed, her voice tinkling like silver bells. "Welcome to my home, the land of witches, Magia, Len-kun." She tilted her head cutely. "Or should I say, otouto-kun?"

Len felt numb. All eyes of the other men were on him, accusing him, telling him to explain.

"Adoptive brother, of course." Miku smiled. "My biological parents are your adoptive parents. King Mikuo and Queen Lily. The former Royal Warlock and Witch of Magia. You are here to participate in the Draft. You will stay here for a year or so. If you do not fall in love with one of our witches by then and have not yet turned, you shall return to your homeland." She turned her back on them. "All that I am asking you is to stay here for a year. See if you fall in love. See if you become a magical creature. If you don't, fine. Return."

"You're kidding me!" A man shouted. "Let us go! This is insane! I don't believe you!"

The other men roared.

"Liar!"

"Witch, please!"

"Send us back!"

Miku's aura turned deadly. Wind swirled around her coating her. Men quieted in awe as they watched her manipulate wind. When they were calm, her aura died.

"Quite impossible." Princess Miku sighed. "Unfortunately, you have to stay for a year. I will not be able to send you back till then. I'll explain more on the way. Now." She faced them again. "Let's go meet my worthy witches."

…

Rin appeared in the ballroom of the Royal Palace. She glanced around cautiously.

"Rin!"

Rin quickly spun, beaming as Luka, Gumi, Neru, and Haku ran up to her. However, it quickly turned to a frown. "Hey, where's Teto?"

The atmosphere turned uncomfortable.

"Um, you see-"

"Rin-chan-"

"Teto is-"

"She can't-"

"Calm down!" Rin exclaimed, exasperated. She pointed at Luka. "Luka? Where's Teto?"

"Teto does not fit the requirements." Luka said softly.

"What? Why?!" Rin asked, bemused.

"Rin." Neru broke in. "Teto is actually 33 years old (A/N: If you haven't noticed, I made them 2 years older than their actual age)."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Rin gaped.

"I know!" Gumi sighed. "I was surprised too! She looks so young!"

"You're kidding."

"No."

"I'm going to kill Kasane Teto when I get back." Rin snarled under her breath. "My life is a lie!" She then wailed.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Suddenly the door opened. All heads turned. Hatsune Miku, Royal Princess and Wind Elemental strode into the room.

She smiled cutely as one hundred men entered behind her, all wearing suits. "Let the Draft begin, ladies."

…

 **Oh my god. This is like, the longest chapter that I have ever written! Twice my normal chapter size! I wrote a one-shot only slightly longer than this!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

Chapter 2: The Trial

 **Nothing really much to say. Enjoy! This story is not technically incest! Are you wondering what that means?**

 **My little sister was reading the first chapter last night and she was like begging for more. XD. It really warms my heart. And speaking of happiness, here are replies for reviews:**

 **Scorpius: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry I overuse CAPSLOCK too! XD**

 **iloveugiohGX93: Glad you like it!**

 **I think it's moving too fast, but *sigh*. I guess it will slow down later.**

 **Anyways, I'm just happy that I managed to post more than 5k words in a matter of two days! Whoo! Go me!**

 **Commencing chapter 2! (Now it's like the Hunger Games… *sigh*)**

…

"Ok so, this is our 100th Draft and-" the Princess was cut off as a servant raced into the room, all the attention shifting.

"Princess!" The servant kneeled in front of her. "We found this in the will of Queen Rilliane! It's addressed to the 100th Draft!" She held up a piece of old parchment as murmurs rippled through the crowd.

Miku furrowed her eyebrows, delicately plucking the letter from her grasp. She unfolded it. "Silence please!" The crowd silenced as their princess scanned through the words.

" _To all participating in the 100th Draft_ ," Miku read, " _I am Queen Rilliane, the first Royal who started the Draft to increase the population. I bet the population has grown quite a bit. We started out with only 20 witches. You should have at least 1,000 right? However, more witches cause useless abilities since no two witches can have the same ability at the same time. Some probably don't even have abilities. To increase the power of the future witches, I send you on a trip. I bet many have started to wander to the west of Magia. If it is not completely explored yet, I order the explorers to back off. Place all humans and witches in the Draft at the edge of the western side of Magia. If the princess,"_ A bead of sweat ran down Miku's face, _"If the princess or queen doesn't have a warlock yet, she shall go with them. If the witches can't govern themselves for a year, so be it. The strong will survive the Draft. You shall be placed at the western side of Magia and try to survive for a year. Try to make it back to the cities. You'll be safe if you do. No one is to help you. At the end of the year, all alive shall return. Think I'm too evil? Oh, I am. There was a reason I was called Mad Queen Rilliane. I have sort of a logical reason though this time, but it's also for my own entertainment in death. Oh well. Good luck. You'll need it. Queen Rilliane, Insanity Goddess of Magia._ She had the ability to drive people insane." Miku whispered the last sentence shakily.

There was total silence.

"WHAT?!" A witch screeched suddenly.

"NO!"

"I don't want to die!"

"OHIME-SAMA, DO SOMETHING!"

"I-" Miku opened her mouth.

The letter in her hands began glowing, engulfing them all in the same light that engulfed the men before. They tunneled through the darkness.

…

"So," Gumi trembled. The Draft members were now at the safe base on the western side of the island. The safe base lasted for a month and will not work for another month after that. It was a house the size of the palace surrounded by lush grass and a fence. But who knew what was beyond the fence. "We are on the west side of the island. Most of us amateur witches. With no clue of how to get food or what to do." She buried her face in her hands. "We're going to die."

"We have to protect the humans, too." Neru added. "They don't have magic."

"LISTEN UP!" Miku's voice suddenly washed over the crowd. She looked shaken but nevertheless took control. Rin observed her face, concluding that the princess knew that they couldn't afford to be panicked in a situation like this. "Humans! Go inside!" They obeyed, not knowing what to do.

"How many of you have abilities?" Miku asked them. "If you do, stand over there." ¾ of the witches moved to the place she pointed. She scrutinized Rin's group, "Roughly 50 don't. Hm… How many of you are Nobles? Step forward."

Rin was curious. Most of the time, Goddesses hid their statuses. Suddenly, the crowd on the side of people with abilities rippled. A lone figure walked out, pink hair floating behind her.

"No way... " Gumi's voice echoed from the ability crowd.

"LUKA!" Rin, Neru, and Haku all exclaimed, Haku being loud for once.

Luka turned towards the crowd. "I'm sorry for hiding myself. I pretended to be an orphanage staff with the ability of speed. I actually am a Goddess by talent. My real ability is the ability to briefly manipulate time. I can stop it for under a minute. That's why everyone thinks that I am fast."

Miku smiled. "I didn't notice you in there Luka Megurine, Goddess of Time."

Luka inclined her head respectfully. "It's good to see you, Miku Hatsune, Elemental Princess of Wind."

Miku turned serious. "Now. Since you are a Goddess, Luka, can you train the witches with abilities? I'll take the ones without them and let them talk to the humans and see if anything sparks."

"Of course, Your Highness." Luka curtsied. "Come along now, ladies." She led them to the backyard.

"I can't believe it!" Neru gaped as they followed Miku inside the house. "Luka is a Noble! A Goddess! And we didn't know!"

Rin sighed, wondering why Luka kept it from them. After revealing that she was a Noble, she talked so… elegantly. Regally.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Miku led them into the room where the men were. The witches glanced around warily until the princess spoke, "These women will be staying in this room with you for the next couple of hours. Please treat them kindly and with respect." Miku gave a small bow before retreating out of the room.

There was a total awkward silence.

"There's sake in the closet." A Japanese native offered lamely, trying to break the tension.

Neru and Rin stiffened as Haku's eyes began to gleam. Yes, little shy Haku. Loved sake.

She lunged for the closet, Neru and Rin failing to stop her.

And then chaos descended.

…

Rin stood to the side warily, watching the scene unfold. Haku was on a table, for once not shy, singing her heart out. Of course, drunk. She was also quick at picking out who she liked. She was singing with Kiyoteru and they already seemed to be attached. Why can't everything just be as easy as that? Neru was drunk too. She was singing on Haku's other side, occasionally banging the table like a drum.

And this is why Rin stayed away from alcohol.

Most of the boys were looking on. Some were cheering. Some looked awkward. The few that got lucky were talking with some witches. Rin slowly inched towards the door. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" They both apologize simultaneously. Rin found herself gazing into cerulean orbs.

"You trying to sneak out too?" The boy asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. I'm Rin. You?"

"Hatsune Len." He replied.

"Hatsune?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the princess's adoptive brother." He mumbled.

Her eyes widened. Even if he wasn't magical, he still belonged to a royal family. "I apologize for my rudeness Hatsune-sama." She bowed.

"No no don't!" He exclaimed. "I'm not royalty!"

"Alright jeez." She giggled at his furious retort. "No need to get fired up." She then glanced at the slightly ajar door. "Shall we?" She found herself completely at ease with him.

"Why don't we?" He agreed as they exited quietly.

…

"Len?" Len turned to spot his best friend Rei approach him.

"Oh hey Rei." Len yawned. He was lucky someone he knew came along.

"Why are you so tired?" Rei frowned.

"I was talking to a girl all night." He smiled as he remembered his casual, comfortable conversations with Rin last night after they escaped from the discord.

"And doing what else?"

"If you're implying what I think you are implying I'll kill you."

"Mou."

"Don't think I didn't see you with what's-her-name? Neru?"

"S-shut up!" Len laughed at Rei's expression.

"Are you hungry?" Len asked him. His embarrassed expression turned into a frown.

"Now that you mention it, there's no food here." He pondered thoughtfully. "They probably wanted to make it harder for the residents. Or they ran out of food when this place was first built."

"You're taking this quite calmly." Len commented casually.

Rei's expression became alarmed. "Can I tell you something?" He whispered frantically. "I just have to tell someone before I go crazy."

Len, surprised by Rei's attitude, agreed. "What is it?" He asked.

Rei took a deep breath. He glanced around before muttering, "My mother is a witch."

"Oh." Len replied. "My mother is a witch too. I didn't know that you were adopted."

"No. I wasn't." Rei shook his head. "My biological mother is a witch."

"Wha-" Len was taken aback.

"I'm only a hybrid!" Rei assured him. "It's just that I was born of a human father. They kept it a secret, but apparently - though it's very rare - hybrids can be male. It's a miniscule chance, like 0.001%. It has only happened once before mother told me. Look." He showed Len his hand, where a broken heart birthmark was. "This is the mark of a hybrid."

Len glanced at his own hand, with complete pale skin. Where had he seen that mark before? "That was on the back of Rin's hand!" He realized.

"She's a hybrid too then." Rei nodded. "That's the whole reason I took this calmly. When I was drafted, I knew what this was. Mother had explained to me the process. I have a twin sister; she's a hybrid and was left in Magia. I don't know where she is. I, however, was taken along with Mom when she left. No one knew that I was a hybrid. I was male. Mom told them that she found me washed up on the shore, which was unlikely, but the guards had no choice but to believe her."

Len took a minute to process this. "But then. Aren't you already a warlock?"

"No." Rei shook his head. "Since I'm male, I only have magic running through my veins, a very small amount at that. Most of it is locked. All this means that it'll be easier for me to learn magic if I become a warlock and I might be able to do really simple spells. I already know a couple. Mom taught me Barrier and Emit."

"Oh." Len couldn't think of anything to say. His best friend had been in on all of this too.

"Anyway." Rei smiled, "Thanks for listening. I just had to tell-"

A female screech ripped through the air. Exchanging glances, Rei and Len dashed outside.

…

Rin stumbled back in horror, letting out a screech. Kami-sama.

A man that didn't want to participate in the Draft just decided to… die. He walked out of the gates, no protection at all. And… waited.

Rin had spotted him first. She had wondered what he was doing. But then he walked out of the gates. She immediately raced after him, suspecting that he didn't know the dangers of the western half of Magia.

Immediately though, a falcon materialized in air. It wasn't a normal falcon. It was grotesque. Rin recognized it, however. The Osore Falcon. It was a dangerous predatory bird, only able to be beaten by specific types of abilities. It had cawed madly, and devoured the easy prey in one gulp. His blood sprayed across the lush grass, dying it crimson. Splattering across Rin.

Rin felt like vomiting. It was one of the most disgusting sights to see. The meal of an Osore Falcon.

The falcon raised its head, blood still spattered across its feathers. The gleam in its eyes landed on Rin. It cawed once more, trying to break through the barrier. Rin stood in shock, frozen.

"Rin!"

Strong arms wrapped around her. She buried her face in his chest instinctively, trying to burn the memory out of her eyes. No.

" _Shougai_!" A voice cried. A masculine voice. Wha- Rin jerked her head up in curiosity.

A boy with black hair and gold eyes stood in front of her. He looked oddly like Rui. His arms were crossed as he repeated the incantation. " _Shougai_!"

Rin blinked. How did he know magic? The arms around her tightened. She glanced up cautiously and almost fainted.

It was Len. His arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to shield her from the view of the mangled corpse. A faint blush dusted her cheeks. "Len." She whispered.

"Don't look." He ordered, his voice full of concern. She nodded, once again burying her head in his chest, with a bit of hesitation. Wait. Why was she blushing?

The falcon cawed again. It glared disapprovingly at the male in front of it as he reinforced the safety barrier. His magic was weak, but it would ensure the fact that the falcon would be kept out. Only amateurs used incantations. Most didn't because then the opponent would know the spell. However, incantations did slightly strengthen the power of a spell. The falcon arrogantly flipped its head and dematerialized. One of an Osore Falcon's abilities were to materialize and dematerialize. They could hear the flaps of its wings as it flew away.

The boy casting the spell panted. Rin gently untangled herself from Len's arms. Normally, she would just ask who he is out of curiousity, but he did try to save her.

"Arigatou." She gave the boy a small bow.

He glanced up. "No problem. I'm Rei." He held out his left hand as he used his right hand to push himself off the ground.

Rin stared. That mark. "You're a hybrid?!" She blurted.

Rei, realizing his mistake, drew his hand back. "Yeah." He muttered sheepishly. "I'm one of the only male hybrids there ever has been."

Rin realized her rudeness. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry. I'm Rin."

"Kagene Rei." He smiled.

"Kagene?" Rin asked. "I had a friend named Kagene Rui."

Surprise flashed in his eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"That was my twin's name!"

"Huh?" Rin blinked. "Really?" She inspected him closer. "You do look a lot like her!"

"Is she here?" Rei asked hopefully.

"No." Rin sighed softly. "Sorry. She couldn't figure out the teleportation spell."

"Oh." Rei looked disappointed.

"Um…" Len started. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm still here?"

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. "Yes! Thanks so much, Len." She added, a light blush dusting her cheeks once more.

"No problem." He chuckled.

A warm feeling spread throughout Rin's chest. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Rin-san!" Princess Miku called, running over. Miku was truly a kind princess. She didn't care much of statuses, she was generally kind to everyone, but scary sometimes too. "Is that blood?!" The Wind Elemental exclaimed.

"Um, yeah." Rin said awkwardly.

"What happened?!" Miku asked.

"Um." Rin caught Rei's eyes, knowing not to share his secret. "A man decided to commit suicide. An Osore Falcon ate him, and some of the blood spattered on me. The falcon left afterwards though, Your Highness."

"Oh, Kami." Miku stared at the gates, a faraway look in her eyes. "Suicide…"

Rin nodded, her heart constricting. _What possessed him to go so far?_

"Onee-san?" Len asked gently. He found it strange to call her that, but she had insisted.

"What?!" Rin whispered softly, shocked.

"Adopted." Miku, Len, and Rei replied in unison.

"I need to think." Miku said after a while. "We have to start training though. The men should be trained in hand to hand combat and we'll see if we can make some quickly into warlocks after a month's time. The witches should train more magic and figure out abilities."

She stood. "We'll ensure that we can fight for ourselves!"

Rin, Len, and Rei all exchanged glances. "Hai, Ohime-sama!" Rei replied dutifully, Len with an optimistic tone, Rin a little subdued.

…

 **End Chapter 2! Yep I'm still going strong with long chapters. For now. Please don't expect it, it takes a looooot of writing and a lot out of me.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **~Hana**


	3. Chapter 3: The Realization

Chapter 3: The Realization

 **I just love this story. Oh well.**

 **Just saying: There's going to be some more romance!**

 **Scorpius: I edited the first chapter before, so if the answers to your questions weren't there before, it's there now. Thanks for reviewing again and all your advice! It helps a lot! :D And do you think if it's ok to use romaji for spells? Like magic spells are usually random words and such… You're not supposed to know what they mean so…?**

 **19jg01: Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter and I hope you keep on reading! It really boosts my spirit when you say that. Thank you so much! :3**

 **Oh yes… I'm sorry about the conditions of the warlock contract beforehand. . I know it's cliché! Blah blah blah. I just wanted it to be a little difficult so the witches won't take the Contract so easily. It's serious business. Ok? Ok. I'm sorry if you don't like the terms.**

 **On that note, let's begin chapter 3! And we're starting with dear Len this time!**

…

"Rin?" Len asked as he sparred with Rei in the backyard. Which was huge. People around them were all sparring under Miku's strict gaze. Rin stood near Rei and Len, watching them

"Yes?"

"If you have the teleportation spell, why haven't we teleported back to the east?"

Rin blinked. "Well, you guys are humans. You can't teleport. And we can't. To make it "fun", Queen Rilliane's spell banned all Rank A and B spells. Including Teleportation. The only exception are our abilities. Why do you think Miku-sama is so intent on trying to make us find out what our abilities are?"

"Could teleportation be an ability?" Len asked, blocking Rei's sword. They were using actual swords that Miku had conjured. Luckily, most of the men that Miku chose for the Draft had a decent skill in some type of fighting. Since Len had been involved in kendo, he picked up swordfighting quite fast.

"No." Rin sighed. "Teleportation is a Rank A spell that anyone could learn. Spells like that can't be an ability."

"But Gumi's ability is making plants grow! Can't anyone do that?"

"The spells that everyone can learn are usually practical spells. Gumi's ability isn't."

"Oh." Len was distracted for a moment. Suddenly he realized that Rei's sword was swinging towards him "!" He couldn't react quickly enough to block, but he managed to dodge.

"Good comeback." Rei praised. Then his smile turned mischievous. "Isn't Rin so distracting?"

Both blondes blushed. Ever since last week and the incident with the Osore Falcon, Rin and Len had grown closer. "Shut up!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Oh?" Neru snuck over, slinging an arm around Rin's shoulders. "Is Rinny in a relationship now?"

"I-I-Wh-N-NO!" Rin stammered, flustered. "What about you and Rei?!"

Neru hopped over to Rei, kissing him on the cheek. "It doesn't affect us. We're almost halfway to the turn already." Neru smiled.

Rei smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Ew." Rin muttered, turning away.

"I couldn't agree more." Len replied.

"They certainly move fast." Rin realized what she said. "Not that way!"

"Ok ok." Len snickered. "But I wouldn't be surprised."

"Mou, Len!" Rin then glanced around. "Is Miku looking?"

"No." He copied her movements.

"Alright! Let's go!" They quickly left the two lovebirds to their kissing, sneaking away.

"They are so ugh, you know?" Len laughed, skirting a rock that rolled itself in his way. After a week, he had gotten used to the life in Magia.

After their first conversation, just talking casually, opening up a little about themselves, they both had felt a small spark. They had gotten along quite well, as well as how Rin got along with her best friend, Neru. There was just something about Rin that made Len comfortable with her, something about her cute blush that appeared sometimes when he was around her endearing.

"Right?" Rin agreed, giggling her little musical laugh. He felt drawn by her laughter, happy that he could hear such an innocent sound in these dire times.

They had three weeks. Before they were left to die in the wilderness.

…

Rin stole little glances at Len as they walked around. His golden hair reflected the sunlight, his eyes the color of the sea. Though he looked similar to her, she couldn't help but admire his easy personality. He was just so approachable! The light pink on her cheeks just wouldn't go away when she was around him sometimes. She denied it, but she was definitely feeling something and deep inside she hoped that he felt the same.

A ripple of movement caused Rin to glance at the entrance. Luka was there, along with Luo Tianyi, a witch who was the one who actually received the ability of speed. They held fruit baskets in either hand. There had been a patch of fruit trees a little past the gates. Since Luo and Luka were fast enough to not get caught, the Goddess of Time and the Witch of Speed had been sent to retrieve food. Sometimes, Miku went, using wind to blow away the predators. However, some were stubborn. And Miku was their key leader. So now though she was strong, the members of the Draft refused to let Miku collect fruit.

Rin clenched her fists. She hated being so helpless! Just training and waiting for food. Why couldn't she be useful.

"Hey." She heard Len's soft voice pull her out of her thoughts. She faced him and he gave a small smile. "I know how it feels. But just think about it. The harder we train, the sooner we'll be able to help, right?"

She smiled.

…

Rin was woken in the middle of the night. She didn't know what at first. A bright shine illuminated her room. She glanced to Neru's bed and almost fell in shock.

It was Neru's squeal that had awoken her. Neru was sitting up in her bed, a small charge of electricity dancing on her fingertips. She was positively beaming.

"N-neru?" Rin gaped.

Neru glanced over at her, a huge smile illuminating her face. "Rin! Look! And I thought that I was abilityless!" Her squeal deafened Rin's eardrums.

"Kami-sama." Rin breathed. "You're a Lightning Witch." She felt a pang of jealousy watching Neru's electricity dance. "That's quite a rare ability."

"I know!" Neru's grin wouldn't leave her face. She let the lightning die. "It's small though, since I haven't trained. But Rin! This means that Rei is my true love!" A dreamy look passed over her face.

Rin couldn't stand looking at her friend anymore. She had the perfect warlock and a great ability. And she wasn't a hybrid. She was just perfect. "Congratulations, Neru." Rin murmured, lying back down and snuggling beneath the covers.

"Rin? Rin!" When Rin didn't respond, Neru assumed that she had gone to sleep. Rin heard Neru lie down and eventually fall asleep.

She quietly tip toed her way out of the house. The cool air outside soothed her. She could hear falcons cawing in the distance. _Is my like for Len not strong enough? Oh. Kami. I like him._ She shook her head. _But he doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend. Why would he like me anyway?_ She scoffed. _An abilityless hybrid._

"Rin?" Speak of the devil.

"O-oh hi Len." She smiled, a bit caught off guard.

"Why are you out here at a time like this?" He asked softly, standing besides her.

"I should ask you the same." She murmured.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied easily. "You?"

"Same." She decided to tell him. "Neru got her ability."

"Oh really? Tell her 'congratulations' from me."

"Yeah, she's a Lightning Witch."

"Oh." It seemed that he could sense that she wasn't happy about it. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm abilityless, Len?" She spilt her doubts. "What if I don't have a warlock out there for me?"

…

As the beautiful little witch in front of him asked her doubts, he felt a pang in his heart. _Does she really think that? Of course, she wouldn't know about how I feel. She probably doesn't feel the same._

"It's alright, Rin." He replied, couldn't helping the trace of hurt that laced his comforting tone. "You need to stop being so pessimistic." He tried to lighten the mood. "This isn't you. Where's the carefree girl that I first met?"

She was quiet for a moment before her head slowly started to nod. "You're right. I've been nothing like myself since the Draft started. Thanks, Len."

She smiled gently at him. He felt a light pressure on his cheek before she skipped away.

He brought his hand up to his cheek. _Did she-?_ He stared after her lithe form. _Oh no. I'm in love with a witch_.

…

(A/N: Yeah… Sorry for the short Len part. I think their relationship is moving a bit fast, but whatever. Continue! Sorry about this! We also finally have a part that's not Rin or Len! Le gasp!)

"Come on, Neru!" Rin sang. Neru found it creepy. Rin has never been this carefree since the Draft started.

"Where are we going?" Neru whined as Rin dragged her through the hallways. She wasn't going to question Rin's behavior, after all she finally had her friend back.

"To see Rei, of course. We need to tell him that you and him are officially fated and that you should turn him right now~!" She sang.

"U-uh, Rin. How do you do the Contract?" Neru asked. She had always wondered.

Rin came to an abrupt halt. "I don't know." She said slowly. Suddenly, she changed directions. "We're going to ask Miku~!"

Ok, this was seriously getting creepy. "Rin, what happened to you last night?"

To Neru's great surprise, Rin blushed. She came to another halt. "A-ano-"

Neru squealed. _I knew something happened!_ "What happened?! Who?! Where-"

"N-no, no! Someone just told me not to be so pessimistic, that's all!" Rin waved her hands wildly. Neru could see her trying to fight the blush.

She giggled. "You are telling me what you did!"

Rin shifted uncomfortably. "N-neru-"

"Neru!" A voice interrupted her. She spun around, annoyed, until she spotted who it was.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Rin." Neru hissed quickly, before turning back to the owner of the voice. "Hey, Rei!"

"How are you?" He pecked her on the lips.

She giggled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm the Lightning Witch!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Really? That's awesome!" He looked excited. "Can you show me?"

She nodded. Opening her hand, she let electricity dance across the palm of her hand.

"Amazing." Rei breathed, enraptured by the display. When she let it die down, he smirked. "So am I going to become a warlock now?"

"Yeah about that…" She sighed. "I don't know how to do the Warlock Contract."

He looked surprised. "You don't?"

She smacked his arm. "Of course I don't! I've never done it before!"

"Neru!" She spun around once again, spotting Rin run up the stairs. Her face was terrified. The princess ascended the stairs behind her, looking sheepish and slightly grim.

"Uh. What happened?" She asked.

"W-well." Rin glanced at the princess, who nodded. She ran to Neru's ear, and whispered something that Neru was not expecting to hear. "Are you serious?!" Neru's face was immediately terrified. "That's the _only_ way to make a contract?!" Rin nodded. "No! I'm not making a contract anytime soon then. I don't think that I could bear it yet!"

"That's good to know." Rin and the princess muttered.

Miku spoke. "I only want people to do it when they're completely ready.

"What?" Rei asked. "Why?"

Neru sighed. "You don't want to know."

…

Rin couldn't believe her ears. How was it fair that the only way to make a contract was that? Since the humans didn't have magic in their bodies, witches were forced to make lip contact with them for an hour or so. So literally, a make-out session. That wouldn't be so bad. But the magic was in their blood. They were supposed to use the special spell to bring some magic out of their blood. But that spell felt like torture, not to mention it was forbidden except for emergencies and the contract. It was one of the most painful attacks ever and they had to use it on themselves.

It seemed like one of the most torturous contracts ever. Contracts with magic creatures were so much easier. Exchange blood with a magic creature, chant a spell, and they would be bound to you.

Not to mention that the magic removal spell was a forbidden spell. Rin guessed that this was one of the only times it was allowed to be used.

"Rin!" Miku was calling to her. She glanced up as Miku smiled sheepishly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I think you know who you're going to turn, right?" Rin blushed. "Yep. Anyway, it's time for training." The Wind Princess held out her hand. "Come on!"

…

"Why do you have to practice on me?" Len groaned as Rin shot spells at him.

Rin smirked. "Too bad." She used a conjuring spell. A rapier materialized in her hands. "Here. This is more in your comfort zone, right?"

Len sighed as Rin tried to stifle her giggles. "Alright." He straightened the metal sword in his grip. "Come."

She lunged, trying to stab him, using defensive spells to protect herself. He kept up, blocking and slicing with his sword.

After a while, they had gathered quite a crowd. It was quite interesting to watch a boy without magic fight on par with a girl with magic. Most people had just been practicing spells, not dueling.

Rin spun away from a slice coming towards her. Len moved fast, however, and one came bearing down on her head. She held her hand up, casting a shield. This gave Rin time to react. She let out a flurry of stabs. Len was really fast though. He dodged the attacks with the slightest movement in his body.

After a couple more minutes, Len gave up. "You win." He panted, falling to the ground. "I can't keep up."

"You did great, though!" Rin protested. "And you don't even have magic!" She helped him up.

He smiled ruefully, "I guess that's true."

Some of the men crowded around him, congratulating him. Most of them were surprised. Len didn't look like much of a fighter. But they knew that he would be good to have on their side.

Rin smiled happily. Suddenly, she felt a tingling feeling rush through her. It stopped at her fingertips, where green sparks flickered in and out of existence.

She stared at them, before glancing up. _Was this all Len's doing?_

Her smiled grew. Maybe they had a larger connection than what she had once thought.

…

 **Done! This is a slightly shorter chapter. I mean, it's not short (In my standards) but shorter than the other ones.**

 _ **So… I have this one written. The earliest the next one would be posted is Sunday and most likely later. Setting changes are annoying… So enjoy this chapter for now!**_ **(P.S. I actually had this one written a couple days ago, but I wanted to see if I should edit anything. I didn't really like this chapter very much… Felt like a bunch of fluff.)**

 **Do you guys think that it's reasonable for them to feel such a connection after just one week?**

 **What do the green sparks mean?**

 **Anyway~ They're both in denial~!**

 **Rin and Len: Hana-chan!**

 **Me: Uh…**

 **Rin: *SQUEAK* Hana-chan! *blushes madly* What are you making me do?!**

 **Len: *Tries to peek at laptop around Rin* What is she doing? What?!**

 **Rin and Me: *covers screen* Uh… Len-kun, there is no need for you to know.**

 **Me: Honestly.**

 **Rin: Truly.**

 **Len: Hmph. Fine.**

 **Me: Eh he he.**

 **Rin: Hana-chan~**

 **Me: *gulps***

 **Rin: PREPARE TO SUFFOCATE TO DEATH BY AN ORANGE!**

 **Me: Crap. *speaks to readers* See you soon, guys~! If I survive- AAAHHH!**

 **Rin: *laughs maniacally***

 **Me: BYE!**

 **Len: *sweat drops* Read and Review?**

 **~Hana**


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest

Chapter 4: The Forest

 **Hiya~! Hana is baaaaack! Did you all miss me? You know you did!**

 **I made it earlier than the earliest day that I said that I would post! Well, one day, but still!**

 **Response time:**

 **Honestly guys, thank you all so much for the support and stuff! You are all da best! In my other stories I often got degrading comments or the nicer people telling me good advice and "good try though" so I really am glad that you all like it! I haven't even gotten one of those yet and I'm just like: "When is it going to appear?"**

 **Scorpius: Lol. You're not the only one. I'm not a romance expert either. I'm thirteen and have never been in a relationship so most of my romance is based off of reading other fanfictions. And about Rin's ability… Nah. I'm going to keep it to myself. Thank you so much for reviewing on every chapter!**

 **Anisademongirl: Hey~! Glad you're enjoying it! And lucky you I most likely won't drop this because it's my first vocaloid fanfic. And your English is great don't worry it's not my first language either.**

 **Yeah, so I'm back. Sorry this chapter took a while, it is really long. I wrote a little bit every day.** _ **I put in a lot of new POV's that you should review about because I don't know whether or not to keep them.**_ **I was soooo busy on this chapter. (Rin: Too busy putting in little foreshadowing notes such as the fact that I'm-). Ahem. Moving on. Anyway, I'm currently locked in my room, trying not to die from a-**

 **Mom: Hey _insert-my-real-name-here_, you have a friend at the door!**

 **Me: Huh, who? *stands up and begins walking towards door before freezing* Wait, Mom? Does this friend happen to have blond hair, blue eyes, and a ribbon on her head?**

 **Mom: Hmm, yeah. Why? She's still waiting you know.**

 **Me: _insert-all-swear-words-here_**

 **Mom: Watch your language!**

 **Rin: *knocks down door* HANA!**

 **Me: A-ano…**

 **Mom: Hana? Who's Hana?**

 **Rin: Oh hi! Hana is actually that girl's *jerks thumb at me* account user-**

 **Me: *jumps on Rin* Hush! She doesn't know!**

 **Rin: Oh… *forgets about Contract incident***

 **Len: RIN! DID YOU STEAL THE ROAD ROLLER AGAIN?!**

 **Me: RIN!**

 **Rin: AH! I'M SORRY!**

 **Ahem, then. everyone, please enjoy the chapter while Rin and I try not to di-**

 **Len: *chuckles evilly* Found you~**

 **Um, yeah. Bye. Enjoy.**

…

 _No no no no no._ Rin stared at the gates. _We were not ready for this_.

The carefree attitude that had settled among the Draft members in their month at the safe base was long gone. They all trembled, staring at the sight before them.

In approximately one minute, the safe house wasn't going to be so safe anymore.

No one had turned into warlocks yet. After speaking to all the witches, the princess agreed that the warlock transformation should wait a while.

The men clutched their swords that Merli, a witch blacksmith had created. Her ability was manipulating metals. This was the reason she was a blacksmith. Her sister, Aoki, who was also part of the Draft, controlled magnetization. Merli built the swords out of actual metal instead of conjuring them and then placed a spell on them to let them dematerialize. It was a useful ability because then a witch's mana wouldn't be consumed when she tried to materialize and use the sword. And that was a really good thing.

Because they were just about to leave the safety and wander through the forest. Only ten of the fifty witches that didn't have abilities when the Draft begun had gained their abilities. This was bad. If everyone didn't contribute, they could die.

Rin materialized a rapier in her hand. She felt someone stand by her and she smiled at Len.

"We can do this." Len sounded like her was more of reassuring himself than reassuring them all.

She was so glad that he was in her group. Miku had split them up into groups because she had explained that if they all stuck together, then they would just be one big target waiting for attack.

There were six groups. Miku, Luka, Luo, and Merli all led one. The other two leaders were two witches named SeeU, who was powerful for having control over most animals, but not all magical creatures, and a witch named IA, who held power over trees and since they were entering a forest area, she was a good leader. SeeU was actually a Goddess, but she hid her identity, unlike Luka who told hers when Miku asked. SeeU had told Miku in private who she was; at the time, she hadn't trusted them. Each group had about fifty people.

She glanced back at the gates. 3. 2. 1!

She tensed, but no falcons appeared. She realized it was because of the auras the group leaders were sending out.

"Let's go." Miku spoke. Rin and Len followed Miku out. Rin waved goodbye to Gumi who was standing next to Luka and Haku who was in SeeU's group. She was glad that she wasn't separated from all her friends. Neru and Rei were in their group.

"We're going to survive." Neru whispered.

Rin smiled weakly.

…

Miku's group arrived at a small bridge after some time. The water looked dangerous, a sick purple color.

Miku hesitantly stepped onto the bridge with one foot. Just as she was about to motion them to follow, a creature leapt out of the water.

Cries of "Princess!" followed. The princess, however, wasn't fast enough to dodge the creature.

"Miku-sama!" One of Miku's maids at the Royal Palace, Miki, shoved her princess out of the way, the princess landing safely on the riverbank. The creature bore down on Miki.

However, Miki wasn't a pushover. Being one of the princess' maids required her to protect her from harm. She swept out her arm, quickly creating a shield.

Rin winced. If only they could do higher Rank spells…

The creature, that Rin recognized as the Zoku Fish, did not have extremely high attack. However, they often traveled in groups.

A school of the Zoku Fish all leapt up in the air, attacking Miki's barrier. They were wearing her down. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew some of them away.

"Let's help her!" Miku ordered.

As if she broke their trance, Miku's group all rushed forward. The fish's sharp teeth easily broke through the men's swords though. More species of fish began appearing from the water.

"Men! Step aside!" Miku called. "Ladies, Formation A!"

Formation A was quite simple really. It consisted of three lines. The first line was defense, who casted barrier attacks. The second line was offense that consisted of attack spells. The third line consisted of strong abilities and long range attacks. Miku stood behind the third line, manipulating wind.

Rin stood in the second line, shooting attacks from her fingertips. The first line was kneeling, sweating as they concentrated, trying to not let their barriers be broken.

Suddenly, it broke.

Miki, who had a hard time holding on before by herself, ran out of mana. The fish, spotting this opening, lunged at her.

It was quick. In less than a second, Miki had been dragged, screaming, underneath the water surface. All of the fish pounced to gorge on her.

"GO!" Miki's strangled voice screamed as the fish stopped attacking the remaining witches. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" She was cut off as she submerged.

The group quickly reached the other side. Rin froze in shock until Len grabbed her shoulder, dragging her along. Once they had reached the other side, the river had calmed and Miki couldn't have been heard anymore.

"M-miki." Miku fell to her knees. Even though Miki was her maid, Miku had been close to her. They were more like sisters rather than Mistress and Servant. Miku seemed to be frozen with shock, tears absently rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone glanced at each other nervously, somber. Why? Hey, what would you do if one of your comrades just died? What would you do if your leader and princess was sobbing by your feet?

"Ohime-sama." Rin hesitantly stepped forward, lightly brushing Miku's shoulder. She leaned in close, whispering to her. "Ohime-sama." She felt bad, but continued. "We need you. You're our leader. Everyone is disorganized without you. You can't cry now. Later, alright?" She asked gently.

Miku hiccuped softly, her face hidden by her teal hair. Finally, she raised her head, aquamarine eyes gazing back at identical aquamarine ones. She smiled softly. "You know how to grieve and take care of duty. You can control your emotions." Her eyes were gentle with respect. "You'd be a better princess than I'll ever be."

The blond let out a quiet laugh. "I doubt that, Miku-sama-"

"Miku-chan." Miku interrupted softly. When Rin looked surprised, she explained. "Everyone makes a big deal of my status. I want my friends to treat me normally. I-if you want to be mine that is?" Miku gazed at the younger girl.

Rin smiled. Deep down, Miku was just a regular female witch. She just used her status as a facade. "Of course."

Miku nodded, wiping her tears. She turned to stare at the river once more with sorrowful eyes. "Miki-san." She whispered. She clenched her fist, the air around her warm. "I'll never forget you."

She turned back towards the crowd. They all stared back, with varying degrees of worry. Their princess smiled softly, trying to boost their spirits back up. "Come on, everyone! Let's continue!" She chirped, making her way to the front of the crowd.

Rin joined the crowd at the back, Len falling in step besides her, amazed. "What did you say to her?" He asked, watching as the princess marched with a reinvigorated spirit.

Rin found herself smiling again. "That," She announced. "Is for me to know and for you to find-. Wait what am I saying? It's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out!" She grinned happily. _Why am I always so happy around Len and Miku? Sure, I was happy with my old gang, but I feel like I have an indescribable bond with them_.

And she found herself laughing again at Len's exasperated sigh.

…

Luka watched as Miku disappeared into the forest with her group. Gumi stood quietly at her side.

"Good luck, Luka." A voice softly said. Luka turned to face Luo, who had quickly become a good friend of hers. Luo was born of a witch and a Chinese warlock. She wore blue and her brown hair waved in the wind. The Witch of Speed.

"Yes… Best of luck to you too, Luo."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Luo nodded a goodbye, before silently leading her group away. Their steps faded as they trudged through the undergrowth.

"Goddess of Time, I hope to see you again." SeeU's face was grave.

"Same to you, Goddess of Animals." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Merli and IA's groups leaving. She subtly raised a hand in acknowledgement as Haku waved goodbye.

"Well… Goodbye." Coming from anyone else, the sentence would have seemed awkward, but SeeU had a way with words. Luka nodded, and SeeU used an Ability Spell, a spell only limited to one's ability. Luka turned away, finally leading her group away from the safe post.

…

Their march didn't last for very long without an interruption. Only about an hour later, Luka heard some rustling. _It could be nothing_. Luka reasoned. _But it's still best to check it out._ Deciding to save her mana for emergencies, she called Gumi to the front of the group. Because Luka's ability was so powerful, she really didn't have a lot of mana. She could only stop time once every other day, but she could use her other time related abilities.

Gumi quickly made her way up front. "Yes, Luka?"

"There is rustling in the bushes." She informed her quietly. "Have you been practicing?"

"Hai." Gumi replied. "Where is this enemy?"

"The bush at 7 o'clock."

" _Shokubutsu Kensa._ (Plant Scan)" Gumi used an Ability Spell. "Scanning. Five controllable plants at 7 o'clock. As long as it's not too fast Luka, I can ensure capture."

"Commence." Luka replied.

"Hai." A bead of sweat ran down Gumi's face. She tried to attack as quick as she could. " _Shokubutsu Motsure_ (Plant Tangle)." She whispered, trying to boost the power of the attack.

Everyone turned as the vines coiling around a nearby tree sprung at an object behind the bushes. There was a squeak and something - or someone - flew out.

It collided with Gumi's head, "You witches are no fun!" It pouted.

"A-" Gumi began, surprised.

"Fairy?" Luka finished. They had learnt that there were many different types of magical creatures in the forest, but they never expected fairies.

"Yeah!" The little fairy exclaimed. She glared at them. "What did you think I was? I swear, if you say a fly-"

"Iroha!" Another fairy flew out. She had silver hair, with the ends being highlighted with pink. "I swear, if you weren't one of the Queen's best soldiers-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Maika." The peach haired pony tailed fairy replied darkly.

"Uh…" Luka's group sweat dropped.

"Iroha!" The fairy named Maika, shrieked. "We're supposed to kill intruders! Not be their entertainment."

"Oh, fine!" Iroha snapped.

Maika turned towards the witches and humans. "I know that you unknowingly trespassed into our territory, but intruders have to be killed. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Someone scoffed. "You're the size of my hand!"

"Oh no." Gumi muttered. "They just-"

"-Did-" Maika continued.

"-Not!" Iroha snarled. The little fairy waved her wand and suddenly, they were both human size. They lunged. In a quick flash, two people were already dead, bloody from the green lasers that pierced them both. This quickly escalated. People were killed quickly. Before Luka could react, ten were already dead.

"No." Luka whispered. Gumi screamed her name. _I have to do this, then_. Luka decided, muttering as a couple more were killed. " _Jikanteido_ (Stopping Time)."

Everything froze. Luka panted from the spell, but quickly recovered. This wasn't the time. One minute. She stumbled over to Iroha, grabbing a random stone from the ground and held it ready. She couldn't kill people when time was frozen. She waited.

Suddenly, movement started once more. Iroha's wand was targeting Gumi.

Luka swung the rock forward.

The fairy crumpled to the ground, her skull completely crushed. Luka dropped down on her knees besides her, fatigue taking over.

"No," Maika whispered. "This can't be possible." She shakily returned to fairy form. Her eyes glittered with tears and rage. "Queen Titania will hear of this. We won't forgive you." The little fairy sped away, dragging the now tiny body of a once respected fairy soldier.

Luka watched them go, feeling the pain and sadness.

That comes with bringing the death of another.

…

SeeU concentrated on her spell as Luka finally left. Her own group was restless, terrified.

" _Doubutsu Hogosha:_ (Animal Guardians)." She murmured. As the Animal Goddess, she had contracts with many different magical animals. " _Ikkakujuu_ (Unicorns)."

The first that appeared was a majestic lavender unicorn. Her mane and tail were grayish white, but the tail also contained a slight mix of light green. Her horn was a pure white. Appearing besides her was a handsome dark blue unicorn. His mane and tail were a sky blue, and his horn a dull black. The twin princess and prince of the Hibon Unicorns. They were two of SeeU's strongest contracted animals. Princess Shiro and Prince Kuro. Light and Dark.

The Hibon Unicorns were an ethnic group of unicorns known for their unique coloring and attack. Anyone was allowed to do contracts with only one species, but SeeU's ability allowed her to contract with one ethnic group per species of animal. Unlike wild animals, one could speak to their contracted animals. SeeU's ability allowed her to understand all animals, though. SeeU's contracted animals could also speak to other species as well, witches and humans for example.

"SeeU! How are you?" Shiro greeted cheerfully.

"Did I have to come?" Kuro muttered. "I was eating."

"Shut up, Kuro." Shiro poked him with her horn.

"Who are they, SeeU-san?" A hybrid named Haku asked quietly. (A/N: Never told you Haku's status, did I? Now do you know why she's so shy?)

"Shut it, hybrid." A full-bred witch snapped.

SeeU found herself quietly clenching her left fist, covered by a fingerless black glove.

Shiro noticed this. "Calm yourself, SeeU." She murmured quietly.

She took a deep breath. "Right." She raised her voice. "This is Princess Shiro and Prince Kuro of the Hibon Unicorns, two of my contracted animals. They will be guarding us today. Please wait a while before we leave."

Though the group stayed tensed, they seemed more relaxed knowing that they would be at the safe post for a while. Meanwhile, SeeU conversed with her contracted animals, filling them in on what was happening.

"I see…" Kuro muttered. "So we need a strategy?"

"Hmm…" Shiro pondered. "If we're attacking and defending, SeeU, you need a scout."

"A scout?"

"I bet your best friend missed you." Shiro smiled. Well, as much as an unicorn could smile.

"Oh." SeeU might not look like it, but she was actually a kind person. Most Goddesses were under their facade of a Goddess. Why did they put on the facade? If the Goddess wasn't intimidating, most witches that were hungry for power would try to kill them. But that would end up in an avoidable bloodbath. The stronger and more intimidating one seems, usually the less attempts for one's power.

" _Doubutsu Hogosha: Neko_ (Animal Guardians: Cat)." A midnight cat materialized. The aura surrounding it was so sinister that you could see a tinge of red in the air around it.

The Shi Cats never mate with cats of its own species. Why? Cause there weren't any. Every time a Shi Cat is born, its mother and father die, regardless of species. If a female Shi Cat mates with a male cat from another species, they both will suddenly die at the time of the baby's birth. Their name literally means the "Death Cat", the cat that brings death in its wake. They were always a dark color, sometimes completely pitch black. And no matter how kind the cat really is, there was always a sinister aura smothering it. It was nearly extinct, for there was always only one left in the world.

The cat pounced on SeeU as soon as she materialized. "SeeU!" She whined. "It's been too long!"

"Yoru!" SeeU hissed. "Witches!"

"Oh." Yoru sat up, suddenly looking sophisticated. She glared at the staring group, manifesting her aura. "What are you all looking at? Scram." She growled.

They all complied. No one decided to mess with that cat. Not even the enemies lurking nearby.

And SeeU began to explain the plan.

(A/N: Fairly boring part, but you got some more info! She's a strategist. Not all of them have to be fighting scenes, right?)

…

After saying goodbye to Luka, who had been quite a good friend in the past month, Luo set off through the woods. Fifty or so people trudging behind her.

Their route was filled with animals. A couple people died in skirmishes with Falcons. They hurried on.

They made camp quite soon. Luo figured that the closer they were to the safe house, the easier the creatures were to beat. Therefore, they should bask in safeness for as long as they could.

Watching her people settle, she decided to scout through the woods. When she was far away enough, she spoke. "Tian Dian."

The music fairy materialized. "Yes, Luo?"

"Does anyone suspect me?"

"No, not yet Luo."

Luo sighed with relief. That was good. Like Luka, Luo wasn't actually the Witch of Speed. Her music fairy could just fly really fast and tug Luo with her. She needed to hide her identity as well. Like SeeU, she believed that she shouldn't expose her identity. Especially hers.

She glanced around. _I think I've gone too far. Better go back._ "Let's go, Tian Dian." Luo offered.

Tian Dian nodded. Fluttering over, she let Luo grab onto her string. "Take off!" She chirped, speeding away, turning invisible.

Luo was in the camp in seconds. Everyone glanced up. Mo and Ling, who were both Chinese witches races over. "Tianyi!" They cried.

 **(A/N: So, like Japanese, in Chinese, last names come first. Luo Tianyi's actual name is Tianyi. Mo Qingxian is Qingxian. And Yuezheng Ling is Ling. But, Tian and Yi are separate characters, the same with Qing and Xian and Yue and Zheng. Since it's weird to write, I'm going to call the Chinese vocaloids by their one character name, whether it be first or last. But Mo, Luo, and Ling are going to use the correct names because, well they're Chinese.)**

"Qingxian, Ling? What is it?" Luo asked, alarmed.

"The falcon was carrying a disease when it bit- Nevermind! Just come here, Tianyi!" Mo explained frantically.

The two witches quickly dragged their leader over to a small crowd, gathered around a single man. She felt horrid, seeing him foaming at the mouth, his face contorted with agony. His eyes squeezed shut, his breathing shallow. His glasses were resting next to him, his skin a ugly purple.

Luo quickly got down to business. She wasn't fazed, especially with her true identity. "Ling! Report: Name, Info, Status."

"H-Hai!" Ling straightened. "Kiyoteru Himaya. Human. Close to becoming the warlock of Yowanne Haku, Group SeeU. Currently infected with a rare, most likely fatal disease, that we cannot identify."

"Crap." Luo swore. Healing was only used in potions and such. And she was almost certain that the Witch of Healing, which was one of the few witches that specialized in status rather than attack, was not in their group. She didn't even think that she was in the Draft. But she personally knew the Witch of Healing, and she could be disguising herself… She doubted that she would even participate in this…

But she had to check. "Yukari Yuzuki, Witch of Healing, are you present?"

She scanned the crowd, but no twin tailed, lavender haired girl stepped forth. She sighed, knowing that Yukari would have been too shy to participate in this.

"Is there anyone that I can trust to keep secrets and is gifted at long range attacks?" She asked this time.

There was a ripple in the crowd, and a girl stepped forward. "Zunko Tohoku, Witch of Archery, at your service."

Luo nodded. "Nice to meet you. Tianyi Luo. Now, everyone, go into your tents and if anyone peeks, shoot their eyes out, Zunko." Her voice was dark, unsettling many of the people. "I trust you won't tell anyone what occurs?" She asked once everyone cleared out.

"N-no, Luo-sama." Zunko gulped. She positioned her bow and pointed an arrow at the tents.

Luo turned towards, her patient. " _Seinaru ****_ (Holy *****)."

(A/N: Not swearing. Just keeping Luo's power a secret. I'm not good at keeping them, but I'm keeping this one.)

Zunko's eyes widened. "Luo-sama." She breathed. "Y-you-"

Luo smiled sweetly, turning to face the archer. "Not a word, Witch of Archery."

(A/N: Oooh. What's Luo's power? Leave guesses. If you guys haven't noticed, I only bold important author's notes, if they're not bold, you should read them too, but the bold is either super important or a cultural note I feel like you all should know.)

…

Merli and IA decided to team up, knowing that they were most likely the weakest of the six leaders. They left together, trying to find strengths in number. After a while, they heard a gasp in the crowd.

"What happened?" IA asked, making her way to the middle.

A witch stood there, her hands outstretched. Leaves gently floated around her palms.

"Wait. You're not the Earth Elemental, are you?" Merli asked.

"No." The witch shook her head. "I was abilityless. Now, I'm the Witch of Leaves, I think. But I thought someone else was the Witch of Leaves. I saw her in Luka-sama's group."

"She's probably dead, then." IA murmured. When a witch died, usually their powers were given to newborns, but there was a chance that their powers were passed to an abilityless witch.

After that, the walk was quite uneventful.

For now.

But in a couple of months, there will be a price to compensate for the unsettling calm months that had passed for the two groups.

…

 **DONE! Am I going to tell you what happened to their groups? Probably not. You're going to infer from the results. Or it might just be the fact that my fighting scenes suck.**

 **Things are getting intense!**

 **Anyway review on Luo's power and the POV thing. Help me out here, please.**

 **Just make sure I'm not dead before you help. (Len's still after us).**

 **Rin: Ciao!**

 **Me: 12 whole pages, I'm awesome! And 4,449 words!**

 **Len: DIE!**

 **Me and Rin: *sweat drop***

 **~Hana and Rin (and maybe Len if we're nice enough to let the banana loving freak tag along)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Angel

Chapter 5: The Angel

 **Every time I think of this story, I wonder if it'll end up being too short or dragging on too long. My long chapters might make less chapters than I originally planned. I want at least 10, because I don't know how long this'll be. I know the result, but still working on the middle.**

 **When I finish, someday (probably never) I'll do a rewrite. I was reading it over, and it needs rewriting.**

 **So, Review time:**

 **Scorpius: Yeah, I know I can write her name as one word (I do that with mine), but it just is weird for me. Otherwise, I would write Tianyi. I thought that her name was Luo for the longest time, though, because I read another fanfiction that called her Luo… Thank you for your feedback about the POVs, and I think I'll take up your idea. And sorry, no. WRONG! Tianyi is not the music witch, nope. Keep guessing! The hint is in her appearance. (I feel like that's a huge hint, but you can judge that.) And I don't judge about wikipedia reading, I do that too.**

 **Anisademon: You're welcome, I take happiness in finding your reviews :). Spanish is your first language? Well, *laughs awkwardly* you can sort of tell from my cultural notes and the previous review I answered up there that my first language was Chinese. I spoke fluently for like the first half of my sad miserable life (lol), but then I started taking speech classes because my first grade teacher couldn't understand a word that came out of my mouth (my english was terrible) and now, I'm kind of terrible at it because English took over my life. And um *another awkward laugh*, spoiler alert, but characters are kind of, sort of, going to die… And a lot of characters are going to die for plot reasons… So sorry! Don't kill me! *hides behind corner* Please keep reading?**

 **Guest: Aww, thanks~**

 **Sorry for the long paragraphs I call answering reviews.**

 **Mhm~ So. I think Rin and I will be able to survive. We have this great plan~**

 **Me: Rin, you ready?**

 **Rin: Uh, yeah. I think. Wait, no. Yep.**

 **Me: *annoyed* Yes?**

 **Rin: Yes.**

 **Me: Good. Now in 3, 2, 1-**

 **Len: *storms in on a crazy rampage***

 **Me: GO!**

 **Me and Rin: *Throws every banana we can find at him***

 **Len: DIE- Oh, bananas. *sits down and begins eating***

 **Me and Rin: *high five***

 **Rin: Hell yeah-**

 **Me: *shows her oranges***

 **Rin: *grabs oranges* Omnomnom.**

 **Me: *sneaks away* YES! Road roller's all mine now!**

 **Ciao~ Enjoy the story!**

…

A couple of months had passed. The number of witches had dwindled, but not by much.

Rin yawned. They were finally stopping for the night. The forest was dark, with the occasional sound of animals darting around. She was on guard duty and was desperately trying to stay alert.

She heard a rustle behind her and turned, expecting to see Len. Ten people were stationed around the large group at the moment, and Len was one of them.

It wasn't Len. It was Miku.

"Hello, Miku-sam-" With a stern gaze from the tealette, she corrected herself, "Miku-chan."

"Better." Miku smiled. She was wearing traditional witch clothes, no longer the princess gown. A black, loose dress with leggings, covered in a defensive spell. Her hair was in a ponytail, no longer the lush, long twintails that she had worn before.

Miku had also removed all her jewelry, except for a slightly glowing clear jewel seemingly embedded in the hollow of her throat. It had a slight gray tinge and was usually almost completely covered by her dress, which unlike the standard uniform, had a small turtleneck. "Miku-chan, what is that?" Rin's curiosity finally got the better of her. She had been wondering about it for a while. When Miku glanced at her in mild surprise, she quickly spoke. "I apologize for prying."

"No, it's fine." Miku smiled. She glanced down and ghosted her fingers over the jewel. "This is an Element jewel."

"Element jewel…?"

"Yes. Elementals only activate their power in an emotional time. For me, it was when my parents left me on the island. I was five. And they were just gone." She pressed against it, and it's glow grew stronger for a moment before returning back to its original glow. "I was devastated. And with that, I activated my power. Wind began swirling around me when I knelt on the floor. I remember M-miki," Her soft expression faltered, "I remember her gasping. She was about our age. She told me that my eyes turned gray and then the wind just rushed to the hollow of my throat. It was painful, like sharp needles were stabbing me. And then it was gone, and the next thing I knew, my maids were crying with joy and everyone was rejoicing from the Wind Elemental powers occurring again. This jewel represents me, my power." Her expression darkened. "Rin. I'll only tell you this, but you must keep it a secret."

"H-hai." Rin gulped, curious.

"This jewel is… a weak point. Elementals are hard to kill. We have strong magic and amazing regenerative ability. This," She whispered, pointing at the jewel, "is a foolproof way to kill a Elemental."

"Miku-chan." Rin shook her head, bemused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know either, Rin." Miku's expression was calm again when Rin looked back at her. "I just have this feeling. You have a lot of potential and you're trustworthy."

"I'm afraid you're wrong there, princess." Rin chuckled sarcastically. "I'm a hybrid." She removed her fingerless black gloves, flashing the birthmark to Miku. The broken heart.

"You're stereotyping yourself, Rin." Miku was undaunted. "Let me tell you this." She leaned in close. "The first of my magical line and bloodline were both hybrids." She whispered, before retreating back into the midst of the camp.

Rin blinked. "Magical line?" She muttered. "Elemental?" She gazed after Miku's disappearing figure. "And blood line? The first Royal?"

Rin continued to ponder before a quiet boo, scared her. She quietly clamped her mouth shut before turning around. She couldn't wake the whole camp.

"Len!" She hissed.

"It was too tempting." A voice laughed by her ear.

She spun around to face him, only to realize how close he was to her face. A rosy blush began to heat both of their cheeks as they stared at each other, sharing the same air.

"U-uh." Len stammered, beginning to back away.

"Oh, for Magia's sake am I tired of this. It's been months!" A louder but still quiet voice sounded behind Rin. She felt a push on her back, and she stumbled forward, crashing on top of Len.

And effectively sending them both to the ground, lips crashed together.

At the moment, their eyes were still wide, staring at each other. But Rin soon began to enjoy it, the feel of his hair tangled through her fingers, the taste of his lips. When she closed her eyes, he eventually began to relax, sneaking his arms around her waist.

Their heaven was interrupted by a light cough. They broke away, their faces burning. Rin rolled off of Len and they both stood up, facing their offender.

Neru stood there with a disgusted look, though seemingly happy for the first time since they set off. "I know I initiated it, but it's thoroughly revolting to watch you two eat each others' faces off."

Though Len's blush deepened, Rin retorted. "Yeah, it isn't so pleasing watching you and Rei do that too."

"Whatever. Rin, Len, you're off guard duty. Just make sure to get a room if you do _that_. Or a tent." Neru winked suggestively before she walked away.

Can someone please explain to me why I saw tomatoes with blond hair running around?

…

Rin still wouldn't talk to Neru in the morning. Instead, when they gathered their equipment and marched on, she stayed extremely close to Len. Even Miku noticed this. During a break, Miku pulled her aside.

"So!" The princess' eyes sparkled mischievously. "What's going on between you and my otouto, Rin?"

"N-nothing." Rin shied away. Miku pouted.

"As the princess, I order you to tell me!"

"T-that's abusing your power, Miku-chan!"

"Anyway, I fully approve of him being your warlock!" The princess announced.

"Eh?!"

"If you tell me what happened!" Miku finished.

"But-"

"If you won't tell her, I will." Rei made his presence known, surprising the two witches who had been engulfed in their conversation. "Apparently, Neru told me that-"

"No!" Rin tried to run away, but Miku quickly created a wind barrier around her. "Miku-chan!"

"-your little friend and my best friend were making out while on guard duty." Rei finished with a smirk.

"THEY WHAT NOW?!" Miku squealed. Many of the others turned to her in surprise. She waved them away.

"Neru pushed me!" Rin whined, her voice muffled by the wind.

"But you could have just gotten off of him rather than making out!"

"..."

"Ha! Admit it Rinny, you like my brother!"

"What's with the nickname?!"

"Don't change the topic!"

As the two girls bantered back and forth, Len walked up to Rei. He glanced at them in confusion. "What's happening here?"

Rei ignored that question completely. "Do you like Rin?"

"Eh?!" His face was immediately a crimson color, taken aback.

"Knew it!" Neru emerged from the nearby bush triumphantly.

…

And for the next part of the walk, Len and Rin now avoided each other.

…

"The fog is getting thick." Miku commented, pushing her way past a thorny bush.

"Yeah." Rin, walking besides her, agreed.

"It's creepy." Neru shivered.

"It's just fog." Rei raised an eyebrow, naively.

"Nothing is just something in Magia, Rei." Miku replied darkly.

As if on cue, a witch named Cul rushed to them, almost crashing into Miku. She was one of the witches that Miku had sent to scout ahead. She dropped down on one knee as soon as Miku almost tripped over her. "I apologize for my recklessness, my lady. But there is something strange up front and the rest were captured."

"Bring me there." Miku ordered softly. The crowd followed as Cul led their princess through the forest. The fog got heavier, making it difficult to see anything except for the white that blinded them. The temperature was also rapidly decreasing, making it hard to breathe, almost as if they were ascending.

Cul stopped. "Look."

In front of them was a fluffy cloudy barrier. There was an open door from which light seemed to emit. A few feet in front of them, a ghostly girl with white wings stood. Long platinum blond hair cascaded down her back.

"So…" The girl spoke, her voice airy. "You were really witches. Huh. No sense in killing you now that I know we were supposed to protect you."

 _Is she what I think she is?_ Miku thought.

"Y-you're an angel." Miku breathed.

The girl snorted. "Of course, Princess of Witches. I never expected you to be dumb." She turned around. She wore a plain white dress and held a pale bunny close to her. She seemed young. The light colors that she wore emphasized her yellow eyes.

"So, witches-"

"Mayu!" A voice called. Miku vaguely saw Len freeze in the corner of her eye. "Mayu, what are you doing?" A young woman appeared from the light, looking similar to Len.

"Lenka-nee!" Even their names sounded similar. "Sorry…" Mayu now sounded innocent. "We have guests though."

"Oh!" Lenka brightened. "Witches! Drafted humans!" She scanned the crowd before freezing, her eyes wide in shock. "Len?!"

"L-lenka-" Len choked out.

She rushed forward and the two blonds met in an embrace. And Miku spotted Rin, turning away, her eyes downcast. _Jealousy?_

…

After entering the city, Miku let the Drafted wander the city. Soon, everyone had left, only leaving Rin, Len, Miku, and Lenka at the entrance.

"So," Len cleared his throat. "I'd like you two to meet Lenka-"

"Your old girlfriend?" Miku blurted bluntly. Rin flinched slightly.

Both blonds stared at her incredulously before leaping away from each other. Lenka's ghostly form shimmered slightly now that it was sunny in Heaven's City. "Eww, no! Gross! We're not incest!"

Rin immediately relaxed. Oh. This was his sister?

"So," Lenka coughed awkwardly in the silence. "I'm Kagamine Lenka. May I ask who these two are?" She asked, turning to her brother.

"Oh. Well, this is Miku-nee-"

"Nee?" Lenka raised an eyebrow.

"Right. She's my adoptive sister."

"I've been replaced?!" Lenka gasped dramatically.

"And, err, the Princess of Witches."

"Wh- Wait." Lenka stopped the drama. She turned her eyes to Miku. "If your adoptive sister is her Royal Highness," Rin stifled a laugh as Miku scoffed at the title. "Then that means… YOUR ADOPTIVE PARENTS ARE KING MIKUO AND QUEEN LILY?!"

"Um… yes?"

"Whoa." Lenka breathed. And suddenly, she completely switched moods. "And who is this? Not your other adoptive sister?"

"No, this is my um…"

"Aha! You finally got a girlfriend?!"

"T-that's not-"

"Denial…" Lenka sighed.

"I know, right?" Miku agreed.

Rin just stayed to the side trying to cover her blush. Though as Len was too speechless to say anything, she stepped forward. "Um… I'm Rin."

"Oh." Lenka turned serious. "Sorry 'bout that, Rin-chan. But my brother can be very stupid. And annoying. And-"

"Ok!" Len finally broke in, exasperated.

"And if he ever bothers you, just call me to beat him up." The angel finished.

"O-ok." Rin wasn't sure how to reply.

"So, what's your last name, Rin?" Lenka asked with a friendly tone. "I know that Miku-chan is a Hatsune."

"I… Um…"

"Hybrid." Miku hissed.

"Oh." Lenka shut up.

"So," Len tried to change the subject. Rin was grateful. "So what exactly are you, Lenka?"

"You don't know about Angels?" Lenka asked. When all three shook their heads, she sighed. "Alright. Let me explain."

"Angels are… People who had a goal in life that they never fulfilled. A good goal. We are created to protect the witches and humans. And destroy the evil. If we do good enough, we are reborn into a new life, and are given another chance to complete our goals. The elder Angels tell us that we are lucky. Angels are always former humans. We are given a chance to be a magical creature. Our counterparts, the Demons, are people such as… serial killers. Murderers. They are Demons who were given a chance to take out their anger. On us. We fight them for our goals. They fight us for the pleasure of killing. We represent the good and evil in this world. We... and the Demons... are currently the most feared creatures in West Magia."

"I…" Lenka stared down at her hands. "I don't know what my goal was. But I want to complete it."

"I see…" Len thought. "Then what about Mayu?" He wondered.

"Mayu…" Lenka smiled. "Is one of our best soldiers. She is one of the few who remembers her goal in life. She told me that in life, she just wanted a real family. She died very young. Her mom was dead from her birth and her father was abusive. So much so that this little girl at age ten kept an axe under her pillow. One day, her father killed her while beating her up. She was holding that little bunny. It was a gift that her mother wanted her to have. She was reaching out for the axe and then… he snapped her neck."

"Oh." Rin covered her mouth.

"Yeah… that's why I take care of her-"

"Lenka-nee!" Mayu came running. The little girl wore armor over her white dress and held a rapier. "We need to go! The Demons slaughtered about 100 witches to the east of here!"

"What?!" The Drafted exclaimed. Miku frantically asked. "Do you know who was there?!"

Mayu didn't even make a comeback. "A survivor who called herself the Witch of Leaves said that they belonged to groups led by two witches named Merli and IA?"

"No!" Rin gasped.

"Let's go." Lenka stood up.

Rin tugged on her sleeve. She rose, and fire blazed in contrast with her blue eyes. "We're coming with you."

…

 **Wow. Mostly fluffy chapter. But informative. I finished this way earlier than expected.**

 **Yay?**

 **Anyway, this is way shorter than my huge one back there. And sorry, this one only focuses on Miku's group, but then again, they are the main characters.**

 **I'll try to incorporate multiple groups next time.**

 **My Angels make their appearance! Don't worry, Mayu has a significant role. Well, not really…**

 **Read on to see!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **~Hana**


	6. Chapter 6: The Commanders

Chapter 6: The Commanders

 **Merry Christmas! (Or belated Christmas to those of you in different timezones) Here's your gift! My new chapter! (Or cookies if you want those instead)**

 **A lot will be revealed this chapter. Eh he he.**

 **I'm revealing Luo's secret! Yay!**

 **And here I am with responses once again starting with my two regular reviewers!:**

 **Anisademongirl: It's not dumb! I could have easily gotten it off from the Internet so no worries! I'm sorry for killing them… Just a heads up, more will be dead. I should change the genre to tragedy too… And thank you for the compliment :) but truth be told, I might have good ideas but I'm a terrible writer.**

 **Scorpius: Nope sorry they're all wrong. I was originally making her water, but I got a better role. I have to change it now. The **** was Mizu and ***** was Water, so now I guess I have to change stuff cause I changed my original plot. A bit. But the original hint still applies. The truth is in the appearance! And I know I switched to first person there, I was debating on the for a good five minutes. Anyway, the "tomatoes" were Rin and Len. And MAYU'S HERE! I couldn't resist, so I added her bunny and axe. XD**

 **You two are the best. ^.^**

 **And oh! A new reviewer!:**

 **Magical Witch Auri: hey~ thanks for reviewing! I stole the road roller though, the Kagamines are going to kill me. ~.**

 **So one more thing guys, if you want to have an OC in the story, please PM me or review with a name, appearance, and personality. Thank you~**

 **Anyway, random comments paragraph here. 1) I was reading a fanfiction the other day and the author was kinda upset about how in LenxRin fanfictions, Miku is always the bad person. Not in mine, yay! I don't like that either. I always pictured Miku as a happy person… (whoever's fanfic it was, sorry I can't remember) 2) I know Rin eats oranges but I've been eating a lot of clementines lately. Like a couple per day. I feel like I'm turning into her… O_O**

 **Now that that's over with, let's get on with the story!**

 **Jaa~ Enjoy~**

…

 _Recap:_

" _Lenka-nee!" Mayu came running. The little girl wore armor over her white dress and held a rapier. "We need to go! The Demons slaughtered about 100 witches to the east of here!"_

" _What?!" The Drafted exclaimed. Miku frantically asked. "Do you know who was there?!"_

 _Mayu didn't even make a comeback. "A survivor who called herself the Witch of Leaves said that they belonged to groups led by two witches named Merli and IA?"_

" _No!" Rin gasped._

" _Let's go." Lenka stood up._

 _Rin tugged on her sleeve. She stood up, and fire blazed in contrast with her blue eyes. "We're coming with you."_

…

A frigid wind brushed through the clearing, littered with corpses. The once lush grass was either ripped out or smothered in crimson. In the center, two groups faced each other. Light and Dark. Good and Evil.

Angels and Demons.

A Demon stepped forth. She seemed high ranking. Her armor and outfit slightly differed from the rest. She had green hair like Gumi's, but a darker shade.

"A General." Mayu informed the Angels quietly.

The Demon grinned and gave a little mocking bow. "Sonika." She jeered. "Pleased to meet you."

"Sonika…" Mayu mused. "Mass murderer?"

"That's the one." Sonika looked unaffected. "I presume you are Mayu? First General of the Angels? Oh yes, there is someone along our ranks who would like to see you."

The crowd parted on the Demons' side and a lone man walked forth. "Mayu." He hissed, glaring at her. "Remember me? I still remember your crimson blood flowing on my fingers."

Mayu trembled. It… couldn't be. "F-father?"

The man laughed and tried to rush towards her. Sonika swept her hand out, causing him to crash to the ground. "You had your fun, Rinto. Back into the ranks."

The man glared for a moment before spinning on heel. The crowd enclosed him as he backed off.

Mayu's hands shook. She couldn't see straight. The rapier was limply grasped in her hand. She switched it out for her familiar axe, trying to calm herself.

"General Mayu." Lenka spoke up by her side, concerned, but keeping calm and professional. "You need to stay cool headed."

"R-right." Mayu fruitlessly tried to still her shaking hands. She glanced at the crowd once more, managing to pick out her father's face. He smirked at her.

The blood spurted across her body as she desperately grasped the axe's handle.

 _No._

Hands grasping at the last gift her mother gave her.

 _No!_

His alcoholic breath washing over her as she spotted the malicious glint in his eyes.

 _NO!_

…

"Mayu!" Lenka gasped as the little girl suddenly fainted. She barely used a flap of her wings as she rushed over and caught her. "Mayu? Mayu!"

Worried murmurs quickly spread across the Angels. Lenka snapped her head up. "What are you doing?! Someone, take her back to the City!" An Angel quickly dashed forth, and Lenka handed Mayu to him gently. His white feathers gleamed as he flew off.

"Oh dear." Lenka spun at Sonika's voice. She was grinning sadistically. "So your General was traumatized, was she? A shame. Young people really do have a lot of talent." She said ominously. "So. You third in command?"

"Second, now." Lenka tried to reply steadily.

"Second?" Rin asked in confusion. "Aren't you first now?"

Lenka ignored her at the moment. _Can we risk it to summon Commander? Who knows what she is doing? What if she's busy?_ She glanced at their odds. Mayu was down. This battle was called on the last minute and the odds were not in their favor.

She grimaced. He stomach churned with anxiety. "We need a sacrifice."

"I'll do it." She was shocked as a Angel stepped forward without hesitation. "I never wanted to be reborn." He explained, seeing her expression. "I just want to rest in peace."

"But your goal!" Lenka protested. She should have been happy to have a volunteer. "You're giving it up so easily?"

"I want to rest in peace." The boy repeated, his blond hair ruffling with the wind. His one green eye shone and she was sure the other one was too behind his eyepatch.

Lenka sighed. "What's your name, child?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver, may you rest in peace." Lenka's heart clenched.

"Thank you."

" _I propose a sacrifice for thine summoning, Protector._ " Lenka began to chant. "A boy by the name of Oliver. _I call upon thee, the one us Angels have blessed. Thou art our Protector, Commander, the one we have blessed with part of the sacred power of Angels. Please, come at once, in honor of our contract. Commander of the Heavens, stand before me!_ "

Lenka could hear the shocked cries of the Drafted as Oliver began to glow. A tear formed in the corner of Lenka's eyes. Oliver merely smiled as his Angel form shattered into pieces as he retreated to the Afterlife.

In his place stood an army of confused witches and humans. And leading them all was her.

Commander of the Heavens.

Her brown hair swayed slightly. Her blue clothes ruffled with the wind.

"It's time, is it not?" She spoke.

"Thank you, Commander. I apologize if the timing was inconvenient." Lenka kneeled.

"Not a problem, Second General." The Commander smiled softly. She stared out at the people gathered before floating gently in front of the Angels.

"Now." She extended her one wing. "Shall we begin?"

…

"Luo!" Miku gasped as the Commander of the Heavens stood in front of the army. The Commander cast a glance back, slightly surprised. "Princess?"

"I didn't know you were a Commander, Luo!" Miku murmured softly.

"Shall we discuss this later?" Luo asked respectfully.

"Of course." Miku replied in the same tone.

"Miku-chan!" Rin hissed. "What's going on?" The humans and witches stared at her in utter confusion.

"Quick!" Luo ordered. "Explain while we hold off the Demons." The Angels charged as Luo sweeped her hand out, yelling commands they couldn't hear over the chaos.

"Commanders are a special term for a kind of witch. Most witches are just called Witches unless they have a Rank because titles are based on Rank not ability type. We would call Luo the Witch of Heavens. But officially, she is a Commander. A Commander is a type of witch that's ability grants them control over a magical species or something of the sort. SeeU is the Commander of Animals, but her status as a Goddess overrides that. Most Commanders could probably be Goddesses, but there are only twenty Goddesses. The majority of the Commanders gain their powers naturally but Commanders of extremely powerful species of magical creatures have their power granted to them by the species. Luo was probably granted the power. A lot of Commanders hide their abilities too though. They can be quite dangerous." Miku explained quickly.

"Why?" Len inquired.

"A Commander's duty is first to their contracted species and second to the witches." Miku replied darkly.

"So…" Neru trailed off.

"If the Demons decided to attack us, though their Commander can try to talk them out of it, if they really wanted to, their Commander would have to help and lead them. And unless they attack us by themselves without their species having an ulterior motive, they cannot be punished." Miku explained.

"Oh…"

"IF YOU'RE DONE EXPLAINING, WE NEED HELP!" Lenka screamed from the battlefield. The Drafted scrambled to their feet and joined the battle.

…

At first, it seemed like they had an advantage.

Rin gritted her teeth as she dueled with a Demon. She hated this. Though her skill had proven her one of the best in the Academy, she was still out of the league of the more experienced members of the Draft. While she twirled with a rapier, sending a Demon fully to the afterlife once in awhile, Miku's tornadoes scattered a few with ease. It seemed to take a lot out of her though, as she didn't react quickly enough to the next attack, causing Len to slice his sword through the Demon bearing down on his sister.

Rin watched as the two Hatsunes stood back to back, one by blood and the other not. They were completely in sync. Slice, gust. _Chink_ , whirl of wind.

"Rin!" A back brushed against hers, and she was aware of Neru. "Pay attention!" The Witch of Lightning began unleashing an attack that she had been practicing. Pressing her hands close together, she let sparks fly between them. As the space expanded, the sparks transformed into bolts. Bolts weaved in and out throughout each other within the space of her hands.

" _Kaminari Kumonosu!_ (Thunder Web)" Neru turned her palms outwards. It sprung over a couple of low ranked Demons who were back to back in a circle. Neru snapped her fingers and the Demons shrieked as they disintegrated to ashes.

"Nice, Neru." Rin murmured enviously. She tried to picture her mana, searching within for an ability, to no avail. It seemed just beyond her reach. She snapped back to reality as a Demon leapt at her.

They still had the advantage. With Luo commanding everyone even better than Miku, the Angels slowly forced the Demons back. _Everything will be fine._

Was that too naive?

…

Luo towered over Sonika as the Demon General tried to rise to her feet. Her eyes, normally a milk chocolate, turned dark. " _Form: Tenshi Saibankan_ (Form: Angel Judge)." Her long brown hair flowed out to waist length, let out of its usual hair style. Her one wing in Commander Form switched to two, pure white feathered wings. A rapier appeared in her hands, dotted with jewels. She wore a white dress that was simple and intricate at the same time. Lace sleeves adorned it. A small tiara fit on her head.

" _Rapier of Heaven._ " She recited the words of the spell, her face seemingly emotionless. " _This creature before me has done many wrongs to the Angels. Shine, Rapier!_ "

The sword glowed. Its glow flickered through the colors of its many jewels. Orange, green, purple, red. Endless.

" _Control me! And bring forth thy judgement!_ "

Luo's body seemingly moved on its own. She unleashed a flurry of attacks that the Demon had a lot of trouble avoiding. Cuts dotted her arms and legs.

"That was merely warm up." Luo stated with a sigh. A battle cry sounded behind her, and she momentarily spun around as other Demons tried to lunge for her.

She didn't see Sonika grab Rinto and as quickly as possible, chant a spell.

But she did feel a new, innocent and good, but also malicious presence behind her back. And as shivers creep up her spine, she spun around once more to face her.

Her archenemy. Her rival.

A loyal comrade, but then again, a Commander's duty is to their species first.

…

"SeeU-san!" Haku, the scout that SeeU had sent on ahead suddenly burst through the trees. "There is a disturbance up ahead!"

"Disturbance?" SeeU inquired, already going through a list of possibilities of what it could be.

"It looks like Angels against Demons. Or some magical creatures. However, I saw Miku-sama and Luo-san too, but Luo-san looked like an angel!" Haku panted from her run.

"I see." SeeU was mostly clueless of what was happening up ahead, but if their princess was there, there was only one plan of action. "We're going to go help the princess. Let's go. Shiro, Kuro. Haku, ride Kuro." She ordered, expertly climbing onto Shiro's back.

"H-hai." Haku timidly and clumsily climbed on. Kuro muttered something about an "incompetent rider" underneath his breath. SeeU shot him a glare.

"Follow!" SeeU called to the others. They began to march in a defensive formation.

"Yoru!" SeeU commanded.

"Yes?" The midnight cat made her presence known from a nearby tree. She calmly licked her paw.

"Can you lead us there based on Haku's memories?

"You want me to expend power, don't you? Fine." The Shi cat leapt down onto Kuro who gave a growl of warning as her claws dug into him. "Sorry, Ku-chan~" The cat sang.

"Don't call me that!" Kuro snapped.

"Right. Well." She turned to face Haku who stared at her, frozen. "What are you doing? Lower your head!"

"H-hai!" Haku complied and Yoru pressed her paw to her forehead, slitting her green eyes. Haku let out a little yelp, but didn't move. After a couple of seconds, Yoru removed her paw. "I see."

"Well?" SeeU asked.

"Don't be so impatient, See-chan!" Being a Shi Cat, Yoru was an excellent tracker. If someone had memories of where she was supposed to go or if she got her paws on anything that had been to that place, she could track it. However, this skill expended a lot of energy. "Jeez." Yoru yawned. "After this, I'm taking a nap."

"Just hurry up, Yoru." SeeU sighed.

"Ok, ok. Let's go." The feline landed on the ground, and began picking her way through the undergrowth, everyone else following.

…

"Ashuri." Luo struggled to keep her voice calm. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What?" The Demon Commander yawned. Everyone sweatdropped. She seemed to have been sleeping when she was called. "What's going-" She rubbed her eyes, analyzing her surroundings. "M-matte! Why am I…" She unfolded her dark demon wings, glaring at Sonika. "Sonika." She started darkly. "How many times have I told you not to call me during my afternoon nap-"

Sonika squeaked. "I-i apologize, Ashuri-sama! B-but we needed you here-"

"Oh?" The girl straightened, regaining her dignified persona. She hovered above her species, black wings fluttering gently. Her long twin tails reached her waist, her blond hair flying in the wind. She wore a pretty red dress at first, that matched her innocent crimson eyes, but with a snap of her fingers, her appearance changed. "Well, if you are in Judgement form, I suppose I should be in it too." She addressed Luo before she called upon her new form. " _Form: Akuma Saibankan_ (Form: Demon Judge)." Her dress was a darker form of Luo's, and an obsidian scythe lay familiarly in her hands. Her hair melted into black.

Luo tensed, but an authoritative voice cut through the tension. "Wait!"

Miku stepped forward, glaring accusingly at the Demons. "How could you ask a child to accept a contract with you?!"

"I'm twelve!" Ashuri cried indignantly.

"Exactly! How dare you-"

"How dare you?!" Ashuri retorted. Everyone stared agape.

"What?"

"I was powerless!" Ashuri snapped. "Who wants the hybrid daughter of a hybrid and a human? Who is barely even witch? The Demons offered me power. I could barely do any spells right! I still can't! When I try to make a barrier, a bottle of mineral water appears*! The Demons offered me a place to belong! I never had any friends! I snuck out of Magia once and met a little human boy with blond hair, but another little girl stabbed his eye and killed him. And I killed her! So when the Demons offered me a contract, of course I wouldn't refuse! And you, Miku-sama!" She drew out the 'sama'. "You, who never seemed to even notice the pain of the hybrids, dare to argue about this? Sure, you're kind to them, but you never noticed them suffering under others, did you?!" She screamed.

"I-i-" Miku stammered, backing away.

Luo opened her mouth to stop the tears streaked, red-eyed, Demon Commander, whose hair glowed silver in rage. However, a new voice broke through them.

"Stop!"

…

SeeU froze as she stared at the battlefield in front of her. Watching the Demon Commander scream at the princess, "... never noticed them suffering under others, did you?!"

It was true. While the hybrids weren't publicly abused, some were privately if they thought you weak enough.

"Kishiyouru-sama?" A witch asked, her tone formal. "Are we going to attack?"

SeeU paid her no heed. She stepped forward, screaming. "STOP!"

She watched as everyone's attention turned towards her. The Demon Commander, blinked, her hair turning back to midnight black. "N-nee-sama?"

…

 **I don't think anyone was expecting that! Well, new twist. As hinted in chapter 4, SeeU is a hybrid, and the sister of our new Demon Commander and OC, Ashuri. Credits go to Magical Witch Auri!**

 **Hopefully, the Commander concept wasn't all that confusing?**

 **If I'm going too fast, please tell me!**

 **It looks like Ashuri-chan was bottling her feelings up for a while…**

 **Oh and the** * **is Perrier. It's a type of mineral water.**

 **This battle will be continued in Chapter 7!**

 **Important: I made some changes to when this happening so please reread the last couple of chapters. I also planned this out. It will be ten chapters, the tenth being the epilogue. 'Kay? (This is the climax already, aww, how sad. I feel I won't be describing all the months, just the beginning, the middle (here) and the end. You guys can interpret the between.)**

 **Ciao~**

 **~Hana**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tragedy

Chapter 7: The Tragedy

 **I should have started writing this chapter sooner since I had time but, you know. I'm lazy and it's break. Anyway, don't kill me over the deaths in this chapter. I know. I'm sorry. Uh… half the time I just kill them on instinct? Or intuition. This death is very badly written, but in my defense, please read the author's note at the bottom, cause I really didn't know how to kill-**

 **Oops. No spoilers. Moving on.**

 **Ok. Response time~**

 **Scorpius: Ha ha. Frustration. I know the feeling. Thank you~ I'm really bad at battle scenes, it's really hard to write. Like this one.**

 **Anisademongirl: Didn't expect that? I live for surprises *evil laugh*. Merry Christmas yourself. Thank you for the compliments, and sadly there is only three chapters left. After this one, that is.**

 **I really don't have much to say, huh?**

 **If any of you like Kuroshitsuji, I wrote a one shot on it that I might expand, if anyone wants to check that out. That was pretty much what I was doing over break. Watching Kuroshitsuji. *sweatdrop***

 **So without further ado:**

 **Presenting: Chapter 7: The Tragedy.**

 **Ahem. (calls offstage) LEN! RIN! WHERE'S MY DRUM ROLL?! I don't have Gaara to do it for me in this fic!**

 **Len & Rin: Sorry, Hana-sama!**

 **(Drumroll)**

 **Presenting: Chapter 7: The Tragedy.**

 **Action!**

…

"Join me, Nee-sama!" The Demon Commander called. Her clenched fists shook with delight for the promise of revenge. "Take our revenge upon the people who have wronged us! The people who stood aside!"

"Ashuri, please!" SeeU begged. "Please! Some are the same as us!"

"SeeU-sama?" Haku trembled with confusion. Her worried eyes darted back and forth between the two sisters.

"SeeU?" Ashuri blinked before sneering. "You changed your name? I guess you were really desperate to fit in, weren't you? _Sayuri-nee-sama_?"

A ripple of gasps flowed through the crowd of witches.

"Sayuri?"

"Sayuri of the Devil Cat?"

"You mean the one who set the Devil Cat amuck in a remote city, right?"

"She had a sister?"

"I knew the cat was wicked!" One person in SeeU's group screamed. "That evil presence! The wrath of the cat of a hybrid! Did you threaten Miku-sama to become a Goddess?!"

"She's a wanted criminal!"

"Killed a whole village who had no way of retaliation!"

"A mastermind!"

"Silence!" Miku boomed as the Demons watched on with amusement. " _I_ pardoned SeeU for her crimes. In return, she swore to protect the witches for the rest of her life!" She turned her striking teal gaze to SeeU. "But I never knew you had a sister, Sayuri."

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Sayuri gave a little bow. "But I did not wish for her to be troubled with my deeds."

"I see." Miku nodded. "Sayuri, your true form."

"Yes." Sayuri tore the cat headband off her head as she began to change. A dark glow enveloped the Animal Goddess. When it faded, she now had thick waist length black hair and green eyes instead of blue.

"I suppose your 'witch form' was also a disguise then, Ashuri-san?" Miku turned to the younger sister, eyeing her carefully.

"Of course!" The Demon Commander snorted. "Why would I actually have _blond_ hair?" Rin muttered an insult under her breath. "Anyway, that's besides the point!" She turned to face the entire crowd looming before her. "We showed you! We're better witches than some of you full breds could ever be!"

"You can prove your point from the side of the light, Ashuri-san." Miku persuaded. "You don't need to bathe in the darkness."

"Are you really naive, _Princess_?" Ashuri sneered back. "I find no good in helping my former tormentors. Even if I wanted to help you." She shrugged, grinning maliciously. "A Commander's duty is to her species first."

"Isn't it?" The young girl's eyes glowed dangerously as battle broke out once more.

…

"Again?" Rin groaned as the Drafted around her rushed forward.

"Rin." Len chided with an amused look.

"Don't give me that look, mister." She snapped playfully.

"And now is so not the time for banters!" A new presence made herself known behind them.

"Luka?!" Rin spun, staring at the pink headed Goddess.

"Watch out!" The Goddess quickly changed the time of the ground, transporting it into its future state, causing a crack to swallow the screaming Demon whole.

"As expected of the Time Goddess." Gumi chuckled, as the new reinforcements fanned out to battle.

"What are you doing here?!" Rin yelled over the clangs of metal.

"One of our witches gained Merli's Metal ability! We were worried! Since one of our witches was the Witch of Tracking, we tracked Merli to here! To find _this_!" Luka quickly disposed of another Demon. "Care to explain the situation?"

"Ah well. You see-"

"No time!" Len cut her off. "Just kill the Demons!"

"Alright." Luka agreed. "But can't Miku-sama kill them easily?"

"What?" Rin's confusion obviously showed on her face.

"Well, I can. Not exactly easily." Miku sighed. She made her way towards them, a large tornado hovering around her.

"Then why didn't you?!" Len shouted. He was at a standstill, his sword pressing on a Demon's scythe. "People are getting hurt for no reason!"

"I can't use it." Miku shook her head. "I don't have enough emotional energy to do that size of an attack."

"So Merli and IA's groups' _deaths_ aren't grieving enough?!" Rin asked, outraged.

Miku replied dryly. "Believe me. Powerful Elemental attacks take a _lot_ of emotional energy. Elemental power is practically _based_ on emotions. And besides, if I did unleash an attack, I'd probably kill everyone here as well. Most of my magic is so powerful, that it's locked up." The Wind Elemental shrugged helplessly, her grieving eyes scanning the battlefield. "We have to do this the old fashioned way. Which means, killing Ashuri." She winced, watching the girl's raging crimson eyes.

…

"Ashuri! Stop this, please!" Sayuri fought her way through the battlefield. She reached for her sister, only to be stopped by Angel Commander Luo.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri-san." Luo's eyes were the same as everyone's. Grieving. "But your sister is not in her right mind. I'd advise that you stay back. Only I can take her on now."

"No!" Sayuri shook her head, her Goddess facade failing, cracking, to show the caring, loving elder sister inside. "Please, Luo-san! Don't kill her! She's all I have left!"

"We'll try, Sayuri. Won't we, Luo?" Miku came to stand by Luo's side. She held her hand out, creating a sword of purely concentrated wind. "No guarantees though. I'm sorry, Sayuri."

Sayuri nodded slowly, her gaze fixed on her little sister. "Yes, Miku-sama." Her voice was monotone.

"Please help the other troops." Miku's gaze softened.

"Of course." And the facade fell on again, as Sayuri retreated inside herself, once more becoming SeeU, the emotionless Goddess and Commander of Animals.

…

Crimson.

Everything was smothered in it.

Sonika's voice whispered in her ear. "Come Commander. Protect us. Take your revenge. Paint the world with _blood_!" Her cackles were definitely evil. Normally, Ashuri would have snarled at her for making such an aggravating sound, but at the moment, it was music to her ears.

"Yes." She murmured. "Everything would be red." Her eyes glowed brighter as she became closer and closer to teetering into insanity, the darkness that had always haunted her ever since she contracted with the Demons. The blackness in her heart that the sane part of her tried to smother.

"Ashuri-san?" She raised her gaze as two witches stood before her. Her archenemy, Luo, white wings spread, brown hair flowing. The jewels on the Rapier of Judgement shining brightly. The princess who neglected the hybrids, Miku, her teal hair windblown, a sword of wind wielded in her hands. They both stared at her, Miku's eyes more sorrowful than the other. "We're sorry that this had to happen."

"You are?" Ashuri laughed. It was so unexpected that the two witches blinked in surprise. "I'm not." She hovered dangerously over the pit of insanity now. "Bring it. _Scum_!"

She lunged and as the two witches' eyes darted side to side, trying to spot the blur of darkness, she sunk her scythe into Luo's arm.

The cry of pain that the Angel Commander gave and the yelp of surprise that emitted from the Wind Princess was all it took to send Ashuri spiraling down into darkness.

…

It was absolutely crazy. After she stabbed Luo, the Demon flung her head back, laughing darkly as an aura of darkness, much like Yoru's, engulfed her.

But when Miku caught her eye, she knew.

The Commander of Hell could not be saved now.

Miku touched the jewel resting in the hollow of her throat. A little more magic seeped out of the cage and into her veins. Violent wind brushed through the battlefield. Luo grasping her arm, came to circle behind her princess, half stumbling, pained chocolate eyes fixed on the insane Demon Commander.

"Let's do this." Miku whispered. She felt Luo's assent without even turning around.

"Can you provide back up, Your Highness?"

"Of course. This is your battle."

After the quick exchange, the duo spun around so Luo was facing the Demon. She let out a cry of challenge and lunged forth. " _Rapier! I call upon you to cast judgement!_ "

The cackle that escaped the child was terrifying. " _Scythe! Show the true meaning of pain to the one before you!_ "

Two weapons, one light, one dark, crashed into each other, weaving an eternal dance. With every stab Luo brought forth with her rapier, Ashuri met it with a blow of her scythe.

The dance between Heaven and Hell.

Angels and Demons.

Light and Dark.

But the Light was cheating.

A young woman stood behind the Light, half praying, half chanting. Letting a little more magic spread forth. One of the four balancers of the Elements.

" _I, as the messenger, call you forth, Kaze, the wind spirit of the four. I call you to cast pain where you see fit. Power: low!_ " Miku chanted, trying to keep the wind spirit restrained. Even on low power, where Miku didn't supply a lot of power to her, Kaze still caused great damage.

"Miku. It's been a long time since you last called me." The wind spirit manifested, her tone teasing. But her face was emotionless, her eyes ruthless. Miku winced. She didn't like calling Kaze, who didn't care much for anything. She didn't do anything for a price. They never liked each other much anyway.

"Kaze-sama." Miku kneeled, trying to flatter the wind spirit. "Please-"

"A battle of Angels and Demons?" The wind spirit finally showed a little emotion. And what was it? Amusement. "Sorry, Miku." She seemed pleased, not very sorry. "We are forbidden to help this little grudge."

"Wha-"

"See ya."

The wind dissolved, no longer keeping the form of a woman. Miku gritted her teeth. _That little-_

 _Why did I have to get the least cooperative out of the four spirits? Kusa, the earth spirit, is so nice. Kaze never helps me!_ She finally let out her thoughts of annoyance for the wind spirit. _Guess I'll have to rely on myself then._ Miku turned around, narrowing her eyes on Ashuri. With every swipe of her scythe, she not only attacked Luo, but the surrounding area was damaged as well. _Guess it's time for a long distance attack._

Miku darted away, hiding behind a rock. Concentrating. " _I am the controller of the wind. Come to me, Storming Spear._ " She held out her hand, watching a little tornado appear and dissolve on it. In its place, lay a beautifully crafted spear. The sacred weapon of Wind Elementals. The Earth Elementals used the _Petal Bow_ , the Fire Elementals used the _Crimson Blade_ , and the Water Elementals used the _Whirlpool Daggers_. She smiled wryly, remembering the lecture that the Element Spirits gave her when she first became a Elemental. A little five year old, terrified and confused.

She shook her head. It wasn't the time for nostalgia. She peeked out from behind the rock. Luo leaped back to avoid a swipe of the scythe. _Now!_ She threw the spear, aiming perfectly, before diving behind the rock again, breathing heavily. She had spent a lot of mana. If the spear hit, a tornado would enclose the Demon Commander. Surely, that would end the battle.

Suddenly, she heard Luo scream. What happened? Grabbing onto the rock for support, she slowly raised herself to a standing position and turned her head to gaze at the outcome of her spear-

To stare into maliciously glinting red eyes.

There was a loud sound, like glass shattering. It sound like it was coming from her. She felt for the area where scythe had pierced her, instead bringing her hand away bleeding, cut with a broken shard of a clear jewel. Her Elemental jewel.

She stared into the face of her murderer, before convulsing as Ashuri pulled the scythe out of her neck. Miku had no time to react. She was out of mana. The Storming Spear was her last resort. As she toppled sideways, she could see her spear in the ground. Blown sideways by wind. Kaze floated besides it, a sadistic smirk on her face. "I could always find a new master." The wind whispered. "You, ignorant girl. You're too kind for your own good. And complaining about me? Even if they were just thoughts? I admit, I stayed with you for the longest. I slaughtered all my masters who complained about me. You were too kind. I had no reason to kill you. I needed a reason. My sisters are too kind to witches." The wind laughed slightly, and Kaze dissolved. Miku briefly remembered Kusa's words the last time she saw her.

" _Be careful with Kaze." The earth spirit's eyes were warning. "She's the strongest out of the four of us, but also the most dangerous."_

 _I see… I led myself to my own demise, huh? I wasn't.. careful.. enough… Stupid me. Using the spear right after being annoyed at Kaze._

Teal lashes slowly fluttered close.

The last thing Princess Miku Hatsune, Wind Elemental of Magia, heard was Ashuri whispering. "You shouldn't have stuck your nose into a battle you didn't belong. _Intruder_."

…

"MIKU-SAMA!" Luo's scream deafened the ears of everyone on the battlefield. The Angel was at the Princess's side in a flash, pure white wings flapping madly. Still cackling, the Demon backed away so they could see their precious princess.

Her teal hair splayed on the ground. Eyes closed. Crimson still leaked slowly out of the wound in her throat, dying her black dress even darker. A trickle of blood leaked out of her mouth, running down her chin.

Everyone froze. Even the Demons. It was as if Luka had stopped time.

"Let me through!" A battered Len dragged Rin through the crowd, pushing the way to his sister. Though he hadn't known her for very long, they were close. His breath caught in his throat as he spotted his adopted sister, her broken form crumpled on the ground. "N-no." His voice was choked. He let go of Rin's hand and raced forward, falling to his knees besides her. "Miku-n-nee! Y-you can't be dead! You said that we were going to see Mom and Dad again! Together this time! As a full family!"

Angel Lenka Kagamine slowly drifted forth, encasing her little brother with her arms. "L-lenka-nee. I don't want to be a H-hatsune anymore. I-it's too painful. E-everything that they're tangled up in."

"Shh." Lenka soothed him. "You always have me."

"W-why?" Everyone parted around Rin. One could literally see the killer intent floating around her. Her head was lowered, hiding her expression. Miku had been really close to her too. Almost as close as Neru. "W-why?" Her voice was sad, but another emotion overrided it. Anger. "Why did you make that spear miss?! Wind Spirit!" Kaze was still floating besides the spear, but no normal witch could see her. No. Only a-

Kaze herself looked surprised. "You can see me?" The other witches gasped. They could hear her, but not see her.

"DAMN RIGHT I CAN SEE YOU! I SAW YOU! YOU MADE MIKU'S SPEAR MISS, DIDN'T YOU!? ISN'T SHE YOUR MASTER?!"

"Perhaps." Kaze said loftily. Getting over her surprise, she calculated who this hybrid girl seemed to be. "She was much too kind of an Elemental. She deserved what she got. Wouldn't you say, Ashuri?"

The Demon Commander merely laughed, not able to see the spirit, but able to hear her speak.

A blast of force echoed around Rin. She raised her face, streaked with grime and tears, and a woman emerged from the ground around her. A light green glow emitted around her as a green jewel began to form in the hollow of her throat.

"I'LL KILL YOU! ASHURI!"

…

 **Yeah… This chapter was bad.**

 **In my defense, Kaze and Miku didn't like each other for a long time before the events of this chapter.**

 **So background: Kaze hated Miku because she was too kind, not destructive enough. Miku didn't like Kaze because she was lazy and loved destruction. When Miku badmouthed Kaze in her thoughts, it was the last straw for Kaze and Kaze decided to send the Spear off course. Which helped Ashuri locate Miku and kill her.**

 **Don't kill me! *raises arms***

 **Anyway, in the next chapter, go Rin!**

 **Ha ha?**

 **~Hana**


	8. Chapter 8: The Elemental

Chapter 8: The Elemental

 **If you guys saw the author's note before I deleted it, you know that reviews are unseeable right? If I don't reply to them, I don't see them, because I make sure to reply to everyone. If I see them by the next chapter, I'll reply to them then. The five for chapter 7 and the ones for chapter 8.**

 **Rin: Don't forget! Hana, Len, and I love you all and we would never ignore you unless there's some kind of problem!**

 **Len: So please, continue supporting us! Or Hana is going to sulk the whole week like she's doing now!**

 **Me: *sulks***

 **Rin and Len: Like so…**

 **Me: *sigh* Let's commence…**

 **Rin and Len: We apologize if the writing is a bit bad this chapter because of the author's sulking!**

 **Action!**

 **Presenting: Chapter 8: The Elemental!**

…

 _Recap:_

 _A blast of force echoed around Rin. She raised her face, streaked with grime and tears, and a woman emerged from the ground around her. A light green glow emitted around her as a green jewel began to form in the hollow of her throat._

" _I'LL KILL YOU! ASHURI!"_

…

A loud scream finally caused Len to tear his eyes away from the corpse of his beloved adopted sister. He decided never to use the last name Hatsune again. He didn't care if it was his legal name. His name was Len Kagamine.

The scream was full of rage, anger, sadness, and simply pure fury to almost the point of insanity. The source?

Rin.

His head slowly turned around to watch her, seething, glaring at Ashuri, the Demon Commander. Then he noticed something off about her.

A green glow? A green jewel? And who in the world was that mud woman?

"What happened?" He whispered, his voice hoarse. He hadn't been listening to the earlier conversation since he had been too busy grieving.

Lenka let out a wry laugh. "We should probably evacuate before Rin goes berserk."

"Berserk?"

"She's the Earth Elemental, Len. And in such a state, she could probably destroy this entire area if she loses control of her power."

"Earth Elemental… Rin?"

"Yes." Lenka seemed to be trying to not let exasperation show in her voice. "Len." She said softly. "I know that you are grieving. But. This really isn't the time. This is war. Len."

Len let his sister's soothing voice wake him up from his trance. Slowly, he stood up. "Right…"

Suddenly the mud woman approached the Drafted and Angels, who all cowered behind Rin, too amazed to move. "GO!" She screamed, surprising everyone. "Or do you want to be destroyed by Rin?! EVACUATE!" Startling them, the woman herded them to their feet and shooed them out of the clearing. They disappeared through the trees.

"Come on, Len!" Lenka pulled him towards the edge of the clearing. He let her drag him before he spotted Rin. Her face, rage filled and ready to kill.

He abruptly dropped his sister's hand. No. He had to support her. "You go."

Some Demons managed to escape as well before tall vines created a prickly barrier around the clearing. "Len!" He heard Lenka scream as the barrier blocked her from him.

Now all that were trapped in the barrier was Rin, the Demons and Ashuri, the two Elemental Spirits, and Len.

The mud woman spotted him, momentarily looking surprised that he hadn't made it over the barrier. Her facial expression then softened. "You are her beloved, are you not?"

Len blushed lightly at the sudden words. "Um…"

She laughed, a noise like tinkling bells. "You two are still beating around the bush, hm?" She held out her hand. "My name is Kusa, the Earth Spirit."

"P-pleased to meet you?" Len phrased it as a question, taking her hand and shaking it. It felt cold and slimy; he was surprised that no mud came off on his fingers. "I'm Len."

"You as well." Kusa glanced at the vine barrier. "Well, you can't leave now. Might as well stay here. I'll protect you." She winked. "I can tell how much you mean to Rin."

…

Rage blurred Rin's vision. She knew of two things:

Kill Ashuri.

And since she can't really kill Kaze, she decided to give the Wind Spirit a good beating.

"Rin." Kusa appeared by her side. "Rin. Calm down."

"Don't tell me that!" She snapped angrily.

"If you don't, you'll kill Len!" The Earth Spirit retorted hotly.

"What?!" This caught Rin's attention. "Weren't they going to escape?" In the few seconds that she was summoned, Kusa managed to slow down time and quickly explain Elemental powers and that she was going to evacuate everyone to Rin.

"Yes." Kusa admitted sheepishly. "He stayed behind."

Through her rage-filled vision, she managed to spot Len, flattened against the barrier, staring at her with determination and encouragement in his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I'll kill him!" Rin cried frantically through her telepathic communication with Kusa.

"That's why you need to calm down!"

"Are you done?" A voice broke through their internal fighting. Ashuri watched on, bored. That sentence almost made her seem sane for a moment, causing both Rin and Kusa to freeze in surprise. Then she grinned wickedly. "I want to torture you already."

Kaze's wind swirled around her. She glared menacingly. "Stop fighting already! Bring it on, sister!"

Rin took a few deep breaths. Kusa watched worriedly, not rising to the bait. "Rin." She suggested softly. "Change to Elemental form. You're upset enough to do it. It might get rid of some of your anger."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Kusa tried to reply cheerfully. _I think. I hope._

Rin winced, unlocking her power. The strength of the magic almost overwhelmed her. She chanted. " _I am the controller of the earth._ " Instead of reciting the line for just summoning the sacred weapon, she went on. " _Come to me, Petal Bow. I call upon the full power of the earth to change my persona, to truly make me one with my element. Kusa, I am thy master, and so thou shalt grant me this power!_ "

" _I agree to these terms as the earth spirit, Kusa_!" Kusa sealed the spell.

Vines protruded from the ground that was ripped barren of grass. They rapidly wrapped around Rin, encasing her.

Kaze recognized these signs. Her eyes widened. "Crap! Ashuri, attack them now!"

The Demon Commander blindly obeyed, and both she and Kaze led the rest of the Demons forward. They all lunged at the Earth Elemental, only to be stopped by whips of vines slashing their way.

"I won't let you harm her!" Kusa shouted, stepping forward.

"Sister." Kaze hissed. The two spirits engaged in a chaotic battle, wind against earth.

"I won't let you either!" Len lunged forth from his position by the barrier, his fists clenched with determination. He drew his sword, raising it above his head. "For Rin! And for," He faltered a little, before shouting with reinvigorated strength. "MIKU!"

…

As her spirit and lover fended the enemies away from her, Rin was currently inside her mind. She was in a clearing where flowers dotted the ground, much like the one her physical body was in, but more… green.

"Hello?" She called, a bit timid.

"Rin *******." Her last name was blocked by a beeping sound as another Rin appeared in her mind. This Rin wore a short emerald dress with high white knee socks. Her hair was done in a small bun and many emeralds adorned her small graceful body. "What is it that you wish for? Enough to call upon the form of an Elemental?"

"I…" She murmured, staring at her other form. "I want to defeat Ashuri and Kaze! I want to avenge Miku and everyone who died here!"

"What good do you believe will come of that?" Her other form cocked her head to the side cutely. "They're already dead. What is the point?"

"I…" She didn't know. "Saving everyone?"

"They already escaped."

"..."

"You don't know, do you?"

"..."

"Look to the future, Rin. Don't dawdle in the past. Now. Tell me."

Images shot through Rin's mind. Suddenly, she understood.

Mayu, traumatized indefinitely by her past.

The Angels, most not remembering their past.

Miku, having the burden of being an Elemental because of her emotional past and birthright.

"I…"

Len, holding out his hand to her for a new…

"Future. I want to defeat them. SO THE SAME THING WON'T REPEAT IN THE FUTURE!" Rin screamed, finally realizing.

Her other form smiled, satisfied.

"Good." The landscape slowly faded away. "As long as you remember that."

…

Rin burst out of the vines. She was now dressed the same as her other form. Her Elemental form. Her emerald skirt ruffled in the wind as she drew a white bow with ends tipped with purple.

Len believed that he had never seen anything as beautiful.

Kaze howled in shock while Kusa grinned. "Rin! The rarer the flower, the stronger the attack!"

"Oh?" Rin replied coolly, examining the bow. "I see." She then narrowed her eyes in Len's direction. Or more specifically, at the Demons attacking him. "Get off of him!" Her eyes flared in anger as she watched them wound him.

She held out her hand. " _Triple Rose Arrow._ " Green, purple, and white roses materialized from a mud puddle that appeared in her hand. Their stems were sharpened to the point that it was similar to a knife. "These are pretty common. They mean hope, enchantment, and purity. How fitting." She laughed coldly, eyes fixed on the Demons. "You have none of these."

They were a blur, flying towards him. He braced himself to be hit along with the Demons, but it never came. He opened one eye to see a quick mud barrier, guarding him from the explosions occurring outside.

When the mud barrier dissolved, all the Demons had disintegrated, except for their Commander, lying weakly on the ground. It pained Len to watch a twelve year old girl, bleeding all over, struggle to stand up.

But it had to be done.

"Still alive?" Rin made her presence known from besides Len. She gently helped him to his feet, contrasting with the cold emotion in her sapphire eyes. "I'll treat you to a rare arrow. _Arrow of Campion_." This time, the flower was a beautiful shade of purple. It had been pronounced extinct for a while before it was once again found.

She didn't shoot it from her bow. Instead, she quietly made her way over to Ashuri, standing by her body, still supporting Len. "I'm sorry." Len heard her whisper. It was nothing like what she acted like a few seconds before.

The Demon Commander glanced up at her, and they once again spotted the adolescent girl who wanted to be accepted in her crimson eyes. "Do it." She choked weakly. "The princess will be able to rest in peace."

"No." Rin shook her head softly. "Only the future will be able to be peaceful."

Ashuri blinked in surprise. Then she smiled. "T-tell… Sayuri-nee… I love her, alright?"

"I promise." Rin replied solemnly. Closing her eyes, she used shaking palms to grasp the arrow.

Len gently placed his hand on her arm. Meeting her sky blue orbs with his own, he smiled in encouragement.

And the arrow stabbed down.

…

Kaze watched in shock as the new Earth Elemental executed Elemental form and made quick work of the Demons. That human boy was something too, being able to stand his own against the Demons for a while. They were prodigies.

Her gaze flicked back to her sister, who was watching her, a bit sad, but also with a smirk. They both knew. Kaze wouldn't be able to win this battle.

"Just give it up, Kaze." Kusa murmured softly.

Kaze quickly reviewed her options. It was either escape now or escape later. And spirit or not, being skewered by the arrows of the Petal Bow was painful.

"This isn't over, Kusa." Kaze melted into the wind.

She won't be able to show her face at the Elemental's home for a while. Kasai and Mizu would murder her.

…

The Drafted crowded around their Princess's body. They had covered her in a white cloth and the Witch of Wood had built a stretcher. Graves littered the barren clearing of the battlefield, on each carved the names of the Drafted who had passed in this battle and the ones in Merli and IA's groups.

"Miku." Rin muttered softly. She was now the leader of the Drafted, being an Elemental. It had been about a week since the battle. The Angels had returned to their home, Mayu apologizing for everything and Lenka promising to visit sometimes. The Drafted themselves were leaving today after everyone had grieved and gotten back on their feet. Rin wished that they could bring all the bodies with them to give a proper burial, but they couldn't. "I'm an Elemental now. You did a great job leading us all. Thank you. Rest peacefully."

Rin and SeeU had even dug a grave for Ashuri. She now rested peacefully in the clearing with all the other heroes of the battle.

"I hope I do as good as you."

Arms gently wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned back, knowing who it was, breathing in his scent. She and Len had finalized their relationship the day after the war.

No. Not by dating.

He was now an official warlock.

His hands trailed gently down her arms, lightly brushing the scars of the pain she had inflicted upon herself when she executed the contract. They dragged back up to lightly grab her chin and turn her to face him. "You'll do fine. I'll be here for you." He smiled gently. A couple of scars were littered on him, but his eyes were as captivating as ever.

And the Drafted disappeared into the forest once more.

…

 **Slightly shorter chapter for the win! Still past 2k words!**

 **Doesn't it seem like the last chapter? It's not! (Yes, even though I'm still sad about the review thing, writing reenergized me.)**

 **Rin: One more chapter to go and then the epilogue!**

 **Me: Don't forget to review (even if I can't see them)!**

 **Len: Keep an eye out for Chapter 9: The Return!**

 **~Hana (Rin and Len)**

 **EDIT: ... 1 hour later and I realize that it doesn't say that I updated while it does show the new chapter...**

 **EDIT 2: Everyone. Sorry if the next chapter will be a little late because I'll be waiting for the reviews to show up before I post it. I apologize.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return

Chapter 9: The Return

 **Hi~ Last official chapter guys! Well, not really, since there's an epilogue.**

 **FLUFFY CHAPTER FOR THE WIN!**

 **Sorry guys. I could have posted earlier but I wanted the reviews to show before I did.**

 **THE REVIEWS ARE BACK LET ME CRY WITH JOY!**

 **Speaking of which, review time:**

 **Anisademongirl (ch 7 &8): I'm back! To answer your question about Kaze and Kusa, those are the English translations for wind and grass. And yep~ Make out session but I couldn't find a place to put it in all that action (it would damage the depressing mood) so I didn't write it… **

**Rikasa (7): Ah ha, right? RIN, GO BEAT THEM- Ahem, never mind~**

 **Stu . Dying (2, 7): First off, sorry for typing your name wrong, doc manager is being stupid and keeps deleting it if I type otherwise. Thank you~ To be honest, when I'm writing it, I'm imagining it as an anime and just writing what I see XD. Thank you for the advice, I'll try and do it. And aww, thanks so much~**

 **Guest (7): Ha ha, I get where you are coming from but shouldn't you murder my body before my soul? LOGIC!**

 **Magical Witch Auri (6, 7, 8): Aww, don't cry~ *hands you tissues*. Well, I did hope that I got some emotion across. No problem, Ashuri was great! (Sorry she died) Don't worry, I'm a ghost too, died a looonnnng time ago… Why am I here again? Oh right, I have to post a chapter for those people who threaten to murder me if I don't *cough* Guest *cough*.**

 **I replied to these at six in the morning… Uhh, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!**

 **Ugh, winter break is over. *cries***

 **Rin: There, there...**

 **Len: *sweatdrop***

 **Rin: Hey, come to think of it, have you seen the road roller, Len?**

 **Len: Now that you mention it…**

 **Me: *zooms away* Ah ha ha Enjoy~**

…

"Teto." Anna called from inside the orphanage. Her real name was actually Sweet Ann, but she insisted that she liked Anna better.

"Yes?" Teto poked her head out from behind the crowd of children. It had been busy ever since the Draft since almost all the staff had left. Rui, Rin's friend, had joined though, but the kids kept the three of them on their toes.

"I heard that there was some news in the city. Would you mind checking for me?"

"I'll go, too!" Rui piped up.

"Thanks, Rui. I think I can take care of the kids for a while."

…

The orphanage was a bit secluded from the rest of Magia. Until they turn seven, kids that were from the orphanage often had never been to any of the cities. Only a couple whose parents did decide to stay had.

The Royal City was especially crowded today. Everyone seemed to be out on the streets. Rui and Teto exchanged a glance. "Well." Rui shrugged. "Guess we should ask around."

"The people at the Exploration Center might know best." Teto suggested, bemused.

Slowly, they made their way through the crowd to the Exploration Center. Unfortunately, it was crowded around there the most. Something important seemed to be occurring inside.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Rui screamed over the crowd. She was right next to Teto, grasping on her arm, but Teto could barely hear her.

Suddenly the door banged open. The crowd made a little space for Yukari Yuzuki, the Witch of Healing, to step out. "EVERYONE!" She chided loudly. She was usually soft spoken unless it has to do with medical reasons. "If you continue with this noise, the scout won't nearly get enough rest!"

"Scout?" Teto whispered in Rui's ear as the crowd quieted. Rui simply shrugged in confusion.

"Who was it?!" A voice asked from the front of the crowd.

"The scout from the Drafted?" Yukari asked in confirmation. The two shared a gasp of shock as nods rippled through the crowd. Ever since a servant had reported what occurred to the Drafted and Princess, the whole nation was in turmoil. This was the first word they had from them after almost a year. "The Witch of Snow. I'm not authorized to give out her identity-"

"I-it's fine." A clear voice drifted through the doorway. The whole crowd roared to life again as a heavily bruised and scarred woman hobbled out of the door. Her white hair was held in a ribbon at the nape of her neck. "I'm-"

Teto trembled. Rui let out a breath of surprise as she dragged her to the front. She tackled the woman, Yukari not fast enough to stop her. "HAKU!" She sobbed, leaping onto the woman, tears of relief streaming down her face.

"Oof!" Haku groaned in pain before staring up at her. "T-teto?"

"Y-you're alive, you're alive!" Teto blabbed incoherently.

"Um… Miss Teto, right?" Teto raised her head to gaze into Yukari's kind violet eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you did not break my patient, even if you are her friend."

"Oh!" Teto immediately leapt to her feet, helping Haku up. "Can we speak inside?"

"Of course." Yukari nodded and Teto dragged both Haku and Rui inside with her, leaving the shouts of the crowd behind.

"HAKU! Spill!" Teto demanded, once they were seated. "Oh, first. Introductions. Haku, this is Rui, a friend of Rin's. Rui, this is Haku, one of the former orphanage staff."

"Is Rin alright?" Rui asked frantically.

"Rin? Oh, she's fine. She's the leader now, she sent me on ahead to report to the city that they were coming." Haku, normally shy, seemed comfortable in the presence of her friends.

"Rin's leader?!" Teto and Rui both exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Haku nodded.

"What did she do?" Teto asked amazed.

"I'm amazed that you two are so eager about this. It was life threatening, you know."

"Well?" Rui asked impatiently.

"She's the Earth Elemental, so she became leader after Princess Miku passed." Haku replied almost nonchalantly as both Teto and Rui gaped.

"Rin is an Elemental?!"

"Princess Miku is dead?!"

"Yes. Yes." Haku murmured quietly.

"Who else is dead?" Teto asked somberly.

"Gumi. She's gone." Haku choked through tears. "Along with half of the other three hundred Drafted."

"Gumi?!" Teto sat back, stunned.

"Luka's the Time Goddess." Haku spoke inconsistently. "I'm the Snow Witch. Neru is Lightning-"

"Let's talk about better stuff!" Rui tried to cheer them up. "Any relationships?"

Haku nodded slightly. "I'm dating Kiyoteru. Luka is still single. Rin is probably going to end up pregnant sometime soon-"

"WHAT?!" Teto rejoined the conversation.

"She and Len should stop eating each other's faces." Haku grumbled, a little more cheerful. "Len's her warlock, by the way."

Rui looked like she was planning his death (whoever he was XD).

"Neru?" Teto questioned.

"Oh, she's dating R- Oh! By the way, Rui, Rei looks just like you and he told us he is a rare male hybrid and had a twin sister named Rui." Haku bluntly informed.

Rui distinctly remembered a dream of when she was a child, playing with her mirror image. Could that have been a memory, not a dream…?

Oh.

…

After speaking with Haku for almost an hour, renewed shouting from outside interrupted Haku just as she began to explain the Angel and Demon battle. Teto and Rui didn't pay much of a mind to it, but Haku stood up. "That should be them."

"Really?!" That caught their attention. The other two leapt to their feet and raced outside, Teto supporting Haku.

The main gates were open and guards were stationed in a semi-circle, on the lookout. The witches crowded around trying to peer into the darkness.

Two shadows emerged from the trees, the taller one supporting the smaller one. Both had bedraggled blond hair, but their sapphire eyes were bright with relief. Rui and Teto's eyes widened. "Rin!"

Then, behind them, came the rest of the Drafted. All of them were scarred in some way, humans, warlocks, and witches alike. Most were limping. Some looked half dead. But like the leaders, their faces all shone with relief.

"Step aside." A voice boomed from the back of the crowd. It parted to reveal King Mikuo and Queen Lily, in all their glory. They returned to reign in the absence of Princess Miku during the Draft.

"Len!" Lily gasped in a motherly fashion as she glomped him. He let out a gasp of slight pain. "M-mother. I-injuries." He choked in her death grip.

Mikuo, relieved, politely looked over the other Drafted. "You are free to do as you like. We will publicly welcome you back later. Now, we would like to speak to the leader privately. Where's Miku?" He looked around for his daughter.

Silence.

"Your Majesty." Rin limped forward, trying to kneel. Luka rushed forward to support her. "I am sorry, Your Majesty, but I am the current leader. Princess Miku is dead."

The crowd fell silent in shock. Lily covered her mouth and fainted; Len barely managed to catch her in time.

"W-what?" Mikuo choked.

"She was very loved." Rin spoke softly. "I, Rin, as the Earth Elemental, am now the leader of the Drafted in her absence. We present her body. Your Majesty." Luka helped her hobble aside, and four witches came forth, solemnly carrying a wooden stretcher where a body lay, covered delicately by a white sheet.

Mikuo stared. A tear trailed down his cheek. "She deserves a proper funeral."

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Rin replied.

Mikuo, remembering that he was in a public area, immediately placed on a formal facade. "Rin. Earth Elemental, yes?"

"Yes."

"Will you join us to discuss this event?"

"Of course."

Everyone was still politely watching the spectacle. Mikuo made a shooing motion before ordering one of the servants to take care of Miku's body. The crowd dispersed as the Drafted joined to mingle the crowd, most heading to the Exploration Center, where Yukari had set up a temporary medical care. As she left, Rin saw Rei reuniting with Rui, both of them staring at each other in shock and Neru giggling at their expressions.

…

"So." Rin trembled nervously under King Mikuo's scrutinizing gaze. They were sitting in one of the rooms of the Royal Palace. Len sat nearby with his mother, watching them anxiously as she began to stir. "Will you tell me how my daughter died?"

"Do you know of the Angels and the Demons, Your Majesty?" Rin asked hesitantly. To her surprise, he nodded. She continued. "The Demons slaughtered ⅓ of our forces. Without resistance. When the Princess heard this from the Angels, we got mixed up in their war. They summoned their Commander, and ours was part of our group. The Commander had no choice but to fight." She left out Ashuri's grudge, wanting the little girl to be honored. "The Demons managed to kill her because her Elemental Spirit turned against her. Kaze and Miku-chan, ah, never liked each other very well."

"Miku-chan?" Mikuo questioned the informality.

"I suppose that you are her friend." The three that were too engulfed in the conversation jumped in surprise as Lily spoke. Her eyes were bloodshot, but she was awake.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Rin stammered. Lily's eyes softened. However, her gaze seemed dark, almost guilty. "What is your name, child?"

"I am Rin. The Earth Elemental."

"How old are you?"

"I am seventeen like your son, Your Majesty." Rin wondered why she was asking.

"Do you know anyone your age with the same name?"

"I am pretty sure that there is not, Your Majesty." Rin was seriously confused.

"Rin, stop speaking so formally." Len muttered. All three glanced at him in surprise. "What?" He shrugged. "It's annoying."

"Why do you speak to her so informally?" Mikuo asked suspiciously. Rin shot Len a furious glare. Now they were busted.

Len simply shrugged again. "Do you see the scars on her arms?"

His adoptive parents examined her. The attention scared her, but Len gave her a reassuring look.

"Those are-!" Lily gasped. She rolled up the sleeves of her gown, revealing similar marks. "Contract scars!" It clicked within her mind. "You two-! Are you-?"

"Yes." Rin sighed, almost exasperated. "Len and I are contracted."

"I approve!" Lily beamed, carefree.

"Wha-?!" Mikuo stared at his wife, agape. "Lily, we barely know the girl!"

"Do you have no trust in Len?" Lily retorted. Len groaned in embarrassment.

"Dad-"

"Fine. Just don't come to me when the girl gets pregnant too fast."

Rin's ears burned. Len gaped. "DAD!"

There was an awkward silence before Rin coughed slightly into her fist. "Well… forgive me for asking, but, um. What will happen to the monarchy of this country?"

"Now that's worrisome." Mikuo leaned back in his chair. "Lily didn't have any other heirs but Miku. Of course, we could always put you two on the throne. Len's our adopted son after all-"

"By the way, I've decided to change my name back to Kagamine." Len interrupted abruptly. Mikuo stared at him. "I-ah. Well, Lenka is an Angel and I don't think she would be too happy losing the only family that she had left." Len lied smoothly.

"I see." Mikuo replied softly.

There was a stumped silence.

Lily then coughed. It was similar to Rin's previous action. "Well… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Mikuo, but I do have another heir." She confessed before glancing away, purposely not meeting his eyes, frightened to see the disgust and hurt in them.

"You do?" His voice was simply surprised.

"You… you're not mad?"

"...No. I don't think so. You're not the type to cheat willingly. So what happened?" Lily wanted to cry at his understanding and concern.

"You know me so well." She wiped her tears quickly. "Well, remember when Miku was one and we were looking for a place in the human world? And we went to France?" They both knew that Len and Rin were listening silently, but they continued.

"Well, you were looking around, so I went to a restaurant right? On my way there, some human man forced himself on me, but I took care of him quickly. I didn't want to make it a big deal, so I didn't say anything. I thought there wouldn't be any consequences."

Mikuo's memory flashed to Lily's flushed face when she returned and her insistence that they did not settle in France.

"B-but then." She couldn't stop her sobs. "I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't want you to be disgusted with me. I-I took a trip to the more remote cities and told you that I wanted to know how they live better. When you insisted on going with me, I told you that someone had to take care of Miku and that you should spend more time with her, because you really didn't. When you worried that I would be attacked, I promised to wear a disguise. A-and, when I gave birth, I left my hybrid daughter at the orphanage in my disguised form. I named her," She looked past her husband at Rin. "Rin. 'Cold, dignified, severe.' The coldness of that December night. A double meaning. If I had been more severe that day, not trying to politely ask that _trash_ **(A/N: I apologize to all the people that live in France)** to stop, I would have never made that mistake." She buried her face in her husband's shoulder and he absentmindedly stroked her hair. His entire gaze was focused on Rin.

Rin's mouth was dry. "I-i-" It all made sense now. Why Queen Lily asked those questions. There was too much evidence. Her hybrid form. Her December birthday. "L-lily-san." She said dazedly, forgetting the honorific. Len walked over to wrap his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "W-what date was that?"

"December 27th." Came the muffled reply. Lily raised her head, newly bloodshot eyes staring at Rin. She smiled weakly. "I don't blame you for it… daughter."

Her world froze and began to darken. She was half aware of Len calling her name as she toppled over in shock and everything turned black.

…

Her blond hair had grown a lot these couple of years. She noticed this absentmindedly. It was now elbow length, though still shorter than her mother, Lily's.

She gently stroked the bump of her stomach, gazing down at the gardens below the balcony of the palace, reflecting on those memories.

After Mikuo had gotten over his shock, he immediately accepted her. As she got to know him, she realized that he wasn't cold like how he acted, but a kind and warm person. He insisted that her last name be Hatsune, because Lily had been married to him when she was born. Therefore, he legally adopted her.

It didn't matter, anyways. Two years later, she was married and changed her last name once more. This time, to her husband's.

Queen Rin Kagamine. It sounded nice.

(A/N: Everyone else got their own endings too, but find that out in the epilogue!)

Arms familiarly wrapped around her. She smiled, feeling his soft breath on her ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Memories. This and that." He spun her to face him.

"The bad ones?"

"Not really."

They were silent for a bit before the King spoke again. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Is she going to have to go through the same thing we did?"

Rin let out a laugh. "Of course not. It was the 100th that was special, not the 101st."

"That's good. But then… to think about it, even if it was not the greatest experience, if it didn't occur, I wouldn't have met you."

"And you'd still be human." Rin teased. "What's the fun in that?"

"True." Len laughed softly. He gently placed a hand on her stomach, where the baby gave a little kick.

As their heads met in a soft lip lock, Rin couldn't help but pray that someone would watch over her daughter through her own difficult times, even though everything usually turns out fine.

A whistle of wind swept through the area as they slowly pulled apart. Rin smiled, reassured.

 _At least you'll always watch over her, Miku-nee-chan._

…

 **Uh ha! Even though there's an epilogue this is technically the end.**

 **People, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But! You might see some cute characters. *hint hint***

 **So I fail at endings. Yay for me! The last part was supposed to refer back to Rin's wish at the beginning. It wasn't written, but it was implied. She wanted a family (being a hybrid and all) and to be powerful (Hello, girl? You're QUEEN!).**

 **I also implied that Rin and Miku were sisters. I knew of it cause I was the author, but you guys might have not picked them up. Anyways, I wrote that they share the same eyes and the part where Miku said that Rin would be a much better princess and when Miku said that she felt some immediate trust towards Rin. It was very subtle, nee?**

 **Let's see, do I have any other last minute notes? Oh, so I killed Gumi. Yes. I felt that there were too many of Rin's friends alive. *prepares to die by Gumi fans***

 **Also, sorry about the fiasco with Rei and Rui. I almost forgot about them. I reread this chapter and I was like… Wait… Rei and Rui?! It was bad, cause I couldn't focus on them (since dear Rinny was the mc). If you guys want, though I'll try to put them in the epilogue, I'll make an omake for Rei and Rui's reunion! Just ask~**

 **I'll do a more formal one at the end of the epilogue. (Please, please, read). But here I'll just say: Thank you my lovely readers for reading The Draft! It helped me grow a lot as a writer!**

 **This might be my only multi chapter fic for Vocaloids. Sorry! I might do one shots. And maybe another multi chap if I get a good prompt. Cause I can't think of anything good on my own. (*Hint hint* if you guys have any good prompts, PM me!)**

 **Rin and Len: Review? And be ready for the epilogue.**

 **Me: Yes. You can see their lovely child. Minna, if you have any last minute OCs, please send PMs so I can put them in the epilogue. Thanks!**

 **Sorry for the super long author's notes this chappie! (Both of them each take up almost a whole page)**

 **~Hana, Rin, Len**


	10. Epilogue: The Birthday

Epilogue/Chapter 10: The Birthday

 ***sniffles sniffles*... WAHHH! IT'S OVER! Hey, I'm sorry! I'm kinda a new writer (If 3 months count?), and this is my first fic that had been liked this much! (And the first multi-chap that I have completed). I deserve to cry! I've learned so much and everyone has been so kind to me in this story and and… *bawls* I'll save this stuff for the end.**

 **Still, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic… Anyways, people, if you have good ideas or prompts for Vocaloid fanfics that you think I'll like, please tell me! 'Cause I don't think I'll write another one without inspiration. I need inspiration for all my fics (Neochild was where my basic ideas for this sprung off of. But barely. Anyway, I loved that fic, though it confused me, and it's also RinxLen, so I tell you people. Go read it!).**

 **I hope I get up to 20 favorites at least… Ugh 15 go up…**

 **Anyway, reviews~**

 **StU . DyInG: So sorry about your name :( Doc Manager really sux sometimes. Thanks for reading and everything~ *tries not to be sappy*. Btw, I might do a Romeo and Cinderella fic for Rin and Len soon (cause I love that song waaaayy too much), so if you want, I can tell you when I do.**

 **Magical Witch Auri: LUCKY! YOU HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS RIN-SAMA AND LEN-SAMA! Boo! I was born in September… Bad feeling? Nah, don't worry this is one of those fluffy epilogues. Wait, oops! There are like one or two twists? Heh he…**

 **This has over 900 views! Whoo! *waves arms like the crazy person I am***

 **Rin: Stop fangirling!**

 **Len: Stop rambling!**

 **Me: Aww… Lenny, Rinny, I'll miss you two too!**

 **Rin & Len: We won't miss you… *mutters* crazy girl… **

**Me: Tsunderes~**

 **Without further ado, I present the epilogue! (And another super long author's note at the end that you probably should read)**

 **I also changed the POV up a bit, so it's more of third person omniscient instead of limited.**

…

Mayu gently teased the knots out of her long platinum blond hair. This was the day! She was finally ten! She would show everyone that she wasn't a kid anymore!

Grumbling, she slowly dressed herself in a snowy dress. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she just wear her favorite piano one? Mother was always like, "Mayu, you cannot wear childish dresses when you are a princess-". But why?!

 _No Mayu._ She scolded herself. _You are not a kid anymore._

"Your Highness." Someone chided from the door. "Come. You are late."

Mayu glanced up to meet the familiar cerulean gaze of Luka, her mother's advisor. Though she could be a kind and caring aunt, she was still quite strict. "Alright." She replied, straightening her back. "I'm ready."

Two voices snickered from behind Luka. Mayu craned her neck to spot her aunt, Teto, and her adoptive daughter, Akari. They looked nothing alike, one with long lush dark hair, and the other with crimson twin drills.

Akari was actually Aunt Rui's daughter, but Rui had an affair with a human. To leave the island, a witch must reproduce, and therefore she had Akari before escaping with her human husband (who had somehow stumbled across the island), Hajime Yosei. Teto, who had became close with Rui after the whole fiasco involving the 100th Draft, took Akari in as her own. Rui never wanted to leave her, but she also did not want to live in shame on the island with a human husband who refused to become a warlock. This however, did not help Akari's sense of betrayal…

Well, moving on.

"Akari!" Mayu fumed, her little face scrunching up with anger. Akari, being older at age 12 simply giggled.

"Mayu. I thought you wouldn't be a kid anymore." As shy and sweet as she was, she also had a mischievous side.

"But-"

"Come on!" Akari dragged the little girl out of her bedroom, ignoring the younger girl, the princess whining the whole entire time. "You aren't excited to see your party?" That shut her up.

This time, it was Mayu dragging the older girl.

She burst into the ballroom, but it was unoccupied. Pouting, she searched the other rooms for her own party, scowling when she found nothing. Akari very much nearly died with laughter as she watched her best friend.

"Silly!" She laughed as Mayu returned to her, still fuming. "They're outside!"

With these words of precious information, Mayu dashed outside, leaving the older girl out of breath. _And to think she said that she wouldn't be a child_. She watched, amused, following in a more calm manner.

…

"Mayu!" Mayu beamed as her mother rushed up to her. Her party was in full swing. "I'm sorry, Mayu. I would have made it a surprise party, but unfortunately, it is not fit for a princess."

"Of course, mom- mother." Mayu caught herself. "Do not worry."

"Mature now, hmm?" The Queen seemed quite amused. Mayu adored her mother's short golden blond hair. It shone in the sun and looked simply gorgeous in a tight bun, adorned with valuable jewels. Her father's hair was the same shade, perhaps a shade darker. Her's, however, was platinum blonde, almost white. Though she loved it, she also wished that her hair was more like her parents'- _No Mayu! Focus. You are an adult today, a two digit age! You can't afford these childish thoughts!_

Rin watched her daughter's struggle with a light smirk. _No one grows up at age ten_. "Anyway!" She lightly clapped her hands in a regal manner, befitting of a queen. "The guests are here, Mayu! Better go greet them."

"Yes, mother." Mayu tried to contain her excitement with a formal pose. Rin almost burst out laughing at how hard she was trying. "I will go immediately." The princess headed for the gifts, back straight, head high.

After the princess was well out of sight, Rin heard a stifled chuckle from a deep voice behind her. She let out a soft giggle as well at her daughter's expense. "She's failing isn't she?" The enticing voice asked.

"Len!" She slapped her husband's arm, gently though. "Don't be so mean! She's trying!"

"Since when were we ever so regal?" He snorted in exasperation. He never understood why their daughter wanted to be so formal. "Where did she get it from anyways?"

"Well…" Rin pondered. "I guess it would be hard to act like a kid when the whole country stares at you in awe. I mean, most Elementals die before they have children, usually by being involved in some mad affair. And when you're an Elemental yourself, it would be even more stressful."

"..."

"Len?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Rin?"

"S-shut up!" Rin flushed. "What's your problem?"

"When were you so analytical?! The Rin I know always acts on instinct!"

"Being queen makes you analytical!"

"Not really?!"

A light cough caused the two of them to glance up at the white figure, two gorgeous wings spread. "Uh uh, otouto, imouto." Lenka scolded in her native language. "The king and queen are not supposed to do banters in their courtyard."

Now they both flushed. While Lenka didn't look a minute past eighteen, Rin and Len were both twenty-nine. Which made being scolded by her very embarrassing.

"Lenka!" Rin complained as her sister-in-law giggled.

"Whatever." Len regained his composure much faster. "Is everyone here?"

"Yep~ I turned invisible and snuck in before Mayu could greet me! Seriously! My little niece is too polite to everyone! Including her own aunt!" Lenka pouted.

"Speaking of which…" Len trailed off.

Rin craned her head to spot what he was looking at. A group of six people approached them, led by Mayu.

Neru, the Lightning Witch. Over the years, she finally stopped wearing her hair in a side ponytail and began wearing it down. Her gold eyes glittered brightly as she greeted Rin with a hug.

Rei, Neru's husband and warlock. He bent down to greet his niece, Akari, first. She gave him a hug. Though she felt betrayed by her mother, Teto was like a second mother to her, and Rei a second father.

Galaco bounded over to greet her cousin as well, smiling happily. The child was the same age as Mayu. She had her father, Rei's, dark hair, but also Neru's blond hair. It was an interesting split in half.

Then, followed Haku. She hadn't changed a lot from twelve years ago, but her face had matured a bit more. Her husband, Kiyoteru was by her side, along with their eight year old daughter, Yuki.

"Everyone!" Rin and Len greeted in unison. "Thanks so much for coming!" Rin added happily.

"Of course!" Neru replied.

"Come on!" Mayu beamed at the other girls. The four of them raced off through the courtyard, laughing happily. _Mayu_ is _too excited to act formal_. Rin thought smugly. _I thought so_.

"You owe me ten dollars, Len." She smirked smugly.

The others raised an eyebrow. Len grumbled. "Damn. I thought that she would at least be stubborn enough to keep it up." He fished out the money, handing it to his wife. They had checked out America a couple of years ago, fascinated by the paper currency. Now, they have a betting competition to see who has the most. Paper was rather strange for witches who used gold or silver. The others laughed joyously at Len's defeat.

Haku smiled. "By the way, Rin-sama." Haku changed the subject, addressing Rin in a teasing tone. "How is this decade's Draft?"

"It's fine. Mayu will have to wait for the next one, though. Tiring, yes, but we have one hundred and fifty human males roaming the streets, anyway." She replied dryly. Yes. A normal Draft is when the humans occupy Magia for some time. The last one was definitely _not_ normal. She realized something. "Hey, don't call me that!" Len snickered.

"I wouldn't be saying anything, _Len-ou-sama._ " Neru teased. (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but google translate says that means king.)

The two Royals simply glared. The other four burst into light laughter, the pleasant sound echoing around the courtyard.

A warm summer breeze blew through. As their friends conversed amongst themselves, Rin rested her head on Len's shoulder. The peacefulness, hopefully would last long.

Cerulean orbs sunk each other into their depths. Love was a fragile thing, they knew. But the thing bond could also be increasingly strong. All of this love depended on one thing. All of this peacefulness.

All twisting and changing with the fate of each Draft.

…

 **Ah, epilogue done! Arigato, minna!**

 **Sadly, it's only 1.5k words (not including my notes).**

 **I decided not to do an omake for Rui and Rei, sorry!**

 **IT'S DONE, IT'S DONE, IT'S DONE! Now, I'm probably gonna write Romeo and Cinderella, but whatever for now! It's DOOONNE! I'm-**

 **Ok, I'm done for now.**

 **The ending was terrible, don't judge.**

 **Now, acknowledgements!**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Cause I'm a lazy idiot and I should be doing homework, I'll just say: to all my favorites and followers, thank you so much~**

 **And my reviewers:**

 **StU . DyInG - For encouraging me, saying that you'll read my future works and everything! Thanks so much!**

 **Magical Witch Auri - For letting me use Ashuri, for making random comments on the random dialogue that I put randomly in author's notes (yes, I overused random), and everything else! Fo giving the most reviews!**

 **Rikasa: For just reviewing, and being awesome!**

 **Scorpirus: For all the advice, being the first to encourage me, and etc.!**

 **Special thanks to anisademongirl: Who stuck with me all the way and probably will read chapter nine, just not now cause I posted this a day after. Who gave me Akari! Who- Oh, everything! Damn, Ily, girl, thanks soooo much! Cannot express this emotion. Don't worry guys, I love all of you guys too, but she was here in the beginning and was always constantly encouraging me.**

 **And last but not least, my guest users.**

 **Sorry if I forgot anyone, really tired. And I'm not trying to exclude anyone. I love you all. Please join me in my next fanfic which will probably be about and titled Romeo and Cinderella.**

 **Anything confusing that I forgot to mention, tell me!**

 **EDIT: Oh, I almost forgot! Yes, Mayu-chan is the reincarnation of Angel Mayu! That's why she's 10 years old. Angel Mayu died at 10 years old. That's what it was supposed to represent XD**

 **Review for the last time?**

 **Rin and Len: Please don't encourage her to torture us more!**

 **Me: Ahem. Sayonara, then, minna!**

 **Jaa~ Hana**


End file.
